The Witching Hour
by mamoo999
Summary: Set sometime season 6 Classic case of good meets evil. Kate and Rick are preparing for an enemy. What happens when the enemy they face is not the one prepared for?
1. Chapter 1

"_**The death of a beautiful woman,**_

_**Is unquestionably the most poetical**_

_**Topic in the world**__"_

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

It was three a.m.; also know as the witching hour. One lone person stood silent staring, waiting... If you looked inside the soulless eyes, you would find pure evil. Their heart was black, filled with an unresolved burning rage and hatred.

The time for revenge was drawing near. That single thought brought a smile to the traitor's lips.

Richard Castle would watch as his beloved Kate was destroyed. She would beg, before her life was extinguished. There would be no mercy.

For two years, pain was the constant and only companion; the months of therapy and reconstructive surgery were finished. Transformation complete. The Raven was born. The former self was no more. The Raven was harden, strong ready for the final battle. The plan was already in motion. This time there would be no escape. Kate Beckett would die. The Raven would not fail.

None knew the true identity of the Raven. The scalpel used to create the Raven, was used on the creator. He would create no more.

The identity would be revealed, as the light of life slipped from Kate Beckett's eyes. The Raven would decisively let the detective know who won the final battle.

The Raven was a master of disguise. They could blend in the crowds. A face that wasn't unattractive as it was forgettable. People didn't take a second look. The face was average; perfect disguise. Beauty was what society sought, noticed, revered. The average went through life unnoticed until something or someone provoked them and they struck. Sometimes they were the hero, and sometimes not.

The Raven stood beside the Detective; she didn't have any idea who was standing beside her in the coffee shop. Why would she? Everyone thought the Raven was dead.

The hatred for the detective wasn't personal. It was simply a fact; she thought she had bested the Raven. That was the unforgivable sin. Kate Beckett had gotten in the way of the Raven's plan. She had to pay for that grievous sin.

Fate crossed the paths of the Raven and the detective. The Raven was the one who would instigate the crossing this time around.

That brought a maligned smile across the ravens face.

History couldn't even agree the symbol of the raven; Egyptians; Ravens were seen as harbingers of destruction and battle

Native North American tribes, such as (Hopi, Navajo, and Auni) felt the Raven was flew out from the dark womb of the cosmos, and brought the light of the sun.

Christian; when Noah sent a raven first to confirm the receding floodwater. When the Raven did not return it was said God turned its feathers black for its failure, and Noah sent a dove out to do the Raven's job. And since then, the Raven has gotten a bad rap as being anti-mankind.

This Raven wasn't anti mankind. They were only interested in bringing about the total destruction of one Detective Kate Beckett. That is the fire that consumed them day and night. The drive that kept them going for the last two years.

The city's inhabitants were snuggled in their beds at this hour. Feeling safe and warm tucked away behind locked doors. The Raven laughed out loud at this absurd notion. Safe. They were all blind fools. Let them enjoy the last days of peace they would ever know.

The witching hour. The Raven never felt stronger.

Kate sat up in bed. She felt a chill spread over her entire body. She instinctively reached for Rick. He was safe and sound snuggled into the comforter. She couldn't shake the creepy feeling. She did what she always did when she needed comfort. She reached for him.

Rick enveloped her into him. He wasn't fully conscious. He murmured her name into her hair, and returned to his slumber.

Kate felt better as soon as she lay in his arms, soon she was warm. She fell asleep with a smile on her beautiful face. They were living together now. Her need for personal space, gave way to the need to be with him. She was happy. Her inner demons were quieted. She would eventually have justice for her Mom. It wasn't the only thing driving her. She'd found peace, She felt lighter, she knew her mother would be proud of the person she'd become. She missed her still; she felt her presence's more now than when she blindly, searched for her killer. When her life was consumed with only finding Justice. She felt her Mom was happy too.

They were planning a wedding, a honeymoon, and the starting of a family together. They wanted to wait a year and then add to their family.

She looked forward to seeing him with their children. He was great with Alexis. She smiled when she imagined him dancing around the loft singing to their infant to soothe them.

She could only imagine coming home to blanket forts, toys scattered about. He was as much of a kid as theirs would be. That was one of the many things she loved about him. These were her thoughts as she drifted off to a peaceful restful sleep.

The Raven began to stroll down the darken city street. They were not in any particular hurry. Enjoying the night and the anonymity only the night can bring. The night swallowed, and the Raven returned to the shadows. Soon it would be time.

Dawn was breaking as Kate unwrapped herself from Rick. She needed to use the toilet. She finished quickly and slid back into the bed. Rick flinched as her cold feet sought out his warm ones. He reached for her. She snuggled into him. She began caressing him.

"Hold that thought" he told her as he slipped out of bed. He headed toward the en suite bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth. He wanted his breath fresh. He could smell the minty freshness from his lovely detective. She had already gotten up. When he finished he dove into the bed.

Kate laughed; she didn't remember last night's ominous feeling. She was focused on a ruggedly handsome man that stirred a desire in her she'd never felt until him.

"Now, where were we?" Rick waggled his eyebrows. He kissed her, and looked at her as he tenderly brushed the hair away from neck. He began to run his tongue over her neck; nipping, sucking, he smiled as she began moaning. He looked into her eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love waking to your beautiful face each morning?" He asks

"Every day" she replied, looking back at him.

He kissed her. Foreplay wasn't needed. Their body's desires were clear. Kate could feel the moisture pool as she awaited his entrance. She was ready, and so was he. He slowly filled her giving her time to adjust to his size. When she was stretched around him he began to rock his hips into her. She began moving with him. They moved unhurried until the buildup was too much. His rhythm and thrusts began to quicken. She clenched her legs around him as she broke apart. His body shivered and then he moaned, as his release spilled deep into her womb.

She was always amazed at how well they knew each other. Their lovemaking ranged from hours spent touching, to taking each other as soon as the door closed, fast, hard, sometimes before they were completely undressed. They seemed to read each others needs. Even the first night she came to him soaking wet. They were never awkward together sexually. It took them four years of missteps and near misses. They finally quit fighting what their friends, family, even the universe telling them. They belong together. When they came together it was finale.

Rick and Kate laid in each others arms until their stomachs started to rumble. They got out of bed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. The day was unhurried. It was Saturday. They had the day off. Kate began to make an omelet, as Rick prepared the coffee. She still loves that he makes her coffee. She wasn't as fond of his 'Smorlett. Kate would make the omelet. They worked together side by side, unaware that evil was about to descend upon them.

* * *

xxxxx

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Words have no power to impress **

**The mind without the**

**Exquisite horror of their reality."**

**Edgar Allan Poe**

The Breakfast dishes were loaded into the dishwasher. Kate and Rick headed into the living room. Today they planned on doing nothing. Just enjoy having the loft to themselves. Martha was gone to a retreat. Alexis moved into her own place, and she took Pi with her. (Rick didn't want to dwell on that fact.) They were going to relax and just enjoy the day.

Stress from planning a wedding, and moving Kate into the loft had taken a toll. They just needed time to enjoy each other. Trying to merge two households into one became a daunting task. Each of them was trying to accommodate the other.

The move-in went well. There were adjustments made by Kate and Rick. They were both excited as they began the merging of their lives. The loft was now home, not your place my place. Their home had touches of Kate. She felt comfortable and Rick was thrilled to have her with him.

Linus was gone from the bedroom and the seashells from their trip to Hamptons hung in his stead, a compromise made to make the loft their home.

Kate had her head in his lap they were snuggled on the sofa watching an old Sci-fi series on DVD. Some western series set in space. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon.

"Babe" Kate said

"Hum" Rick replied

"Do you think your Dad will show up at the wedding?" she asks

"We aren't putting the location in the paper; you said you didn't want media frenzy. How would he know where and when?" he said

"He's CIA, and he's kept tabs on you your entire life. I think he can find out where and when. Do you want him to come?"

"I would like for him to be there. Do you think my Mother would feel, uncomfortable?"

"I think she'd love to see him again."

"I'd like for you to meet him Kate." He said excitedly "He gave me the Casino Royal book when I was ten. That book made me want to become a writer. I wish I'd know that was my Dad when I met him. It was so strange, we had only just met and yet I felt a connection to him." His voice was quieter and softer. "He told me he was proud of me."

"He should be proud! You are a wonderful person. Your books helped me so much. I was so lost when my Mom died. Your books gave me hope, the evil ones would have a reckoning they had to account for the wrongs they committed, and that justice would prevail. I don't tell you often enough, I'm so happy you didn't give up on us. I know there were times that you could have, probably should have…..I'm so grateful that you didn't." Kate looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Rick picked up her hand and kissed it. "There was never a choice. I knew you were the one. If you hadn't shown up soaking wet that night, I would have still come back. I can't live in a world that you're not a part of Kate."

She sat up and reached for him. Their lips met, and they kissed. Kate love kissing him. His lips were soft he knew how to kiss. They settled back into sofa, it wasn't long and they had settled and fallen asleep entwined. The DVD continued to play.

The Raven was sitting in the restaurant drinking coffee. Watching, as people of New York were coming and going. No one was paying any attention to the Raven. It was perfect.

The Raven had gone through a lot of pain and agony to achieve anonymity. The cost was great. The reward would come when Detective Beckett lay crushed, & defeated at the Ravens feet. Then the Raven would find peace. The rage that burned could only be extinguished by the breaking of Kate Beckett.

The Raven hadn't suffered the humiliation of being bested by anyone, until the day that fate brought the Raven and Beckett together. The detective thought, assumed the Raven was dead. That mistake would be her undoing. She shouldn't have stopped until she knew for sure the Raven was dead. The Raven smiled.

The Raven was trained to kill. They didn't have to use a gun. Guns were loud. There were quieter, more effective ways to kill. The Raven had employed several of the alternative methods. The look of utter surprise when the target drew their last breath never grew tiresome to the Raven. The targets all had the same questioning look just as the life drained from their eyes. They all seemed to say the same thing. It was you, how could I not have known.

The Raven sat and drank their coffee.

Kate awoke first. She felt the weighted arm of her partner across her chest. She began to rub his arm. He stirred.

"Hey" he said sleepily

"Hey" she said back. "I'm thinking Chinese food."

"Sounds good to me, do you want me to order?" He asks

"I've got it." Kate got up from the couch and placed their order.

"Hung said twenty minutes." Kate told him

Rick came and embraced Kate. "Wine?" he asks

"That would be great." She said

Rick went and retrieved a bottle of wine and began to open it.

Kate's cell phone rang

She looked at the screen Lanie was calling.

"Girl, did you get settled in?" Lanie asks

"Yea, I didn't have a lot to move, I'd brought a lot of stuff over already." Kate said with a chuckle.

"It's 'bout time you and writer boy got together. I don't think the rest of us could take it any longer. Ooh I gotta go; I've got a booty call on the line." Lanie said

"Tell Espo hello, and thanks again for his help with the move." Kate said

"Will do, love you girl, bye." Lanie hung up

"Do you think those two will ever get together?" Rick asks. He handed Kate a glass of wine.

"I think they used to ask the same thing about us." She smiled and took the wine from him.

A toast Rick raised his glass "To our home; may only love and happiness ever cross our threshold."

Kate touched her glass to his "To our home."

Eduardo sent a text. The Chinese food was on the way up. Rick got out the money he knew how much their regular order was. He added a generous tip.

They took the cartons and headed into the living room they didn't bother with plates. Today on casual Saturday they ate straight from the carton. Rick restarted the DVD they slept through earlier. Right now they didn't think life could be any better.

Meanwhile, across the city in a little coffee shop, evil waited. The Raven's plan was set. Round one would begin on Monday…..


	3. Chapter 3

This contains spoilers for 6:09 Disciple  
This story is for fun. I don't own anything. 

* * *

"_**Scorching my seared heart**_

_**with a pain, not hell shall make**_

_**me fear again."**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

Castle and Beckett arrived at the precinct early Monday morning. They were grateful they didn't have to pretend not to arrive together... Sneaking around wasn't healthy for their relationship. They worried so much about what Gates would think, or say, and she'd know all along. The joke was on them.

Gates didn't want to break-up the team, or the couple. The closure rate for the twelfth was the best in the city. That made the Brass happy, which made Gates happy. Beckett functioned better with her partner Castle, as much as it pained Gates to admit. She knew it was true.

The dynamic duo headed over to Kate's desk and began to prepare for the day. Espo and Ryan arrived a few minutes later. 

* * *

The loft was quite. The Raven entered and attached the device on the alarm. A few seconds later, the code 438375283; popped onto the screen. The Raven punched in the code 4everkate. The Raven stowed the device into the bag and proceeded into the loft.

Let the games begin.

The Raven glanced around the loft. They had been here before. They noticed Kate's things scattered throughout the space. That made the Raven smile. It would make the loss of the detective that much harder to bear. Perfect.

The Raven was in no hurry. The cleaning lady came on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Little Castle moved into her own place. She was in class. The semester started last week... The mother was the only wild card. The Raven would have plenty of time to exit the loft should the Diva return.

The Raven headed toward the kitchen. They opened the Fridge, took out the carton of milk, and took a swig from the container. Nice and cold, just the way they liked it. They put the milk back, and selected an apple and began to munch. The Raven, shook their head, they didn't see anything else to eat. The couple needed to make a trip to the market. They didn't have much of a selection.

The office was next. The raven picked up a pen lying on the desk and added it to their bag. The books were next. The Raven selected a couple of first editions. They opened the cover of _In A Hail of Bullets._ The book was signed by Rick, the copy was worn, and it must belong to Kate. The Raven added it to their bag. The bedroom was next.

They opened the drawers and searched through them. The detective had quite a selection of lingerie. Many of the pieces came from upscale boutiques. They selected a matching bra and pantie set, next was the closet. The Raven selected a favorite pair of boots. (They were scuffed as if they were worn a lot.) The boots were added to the pack.

The Raven selected a pair of earrings, and an elephant pin. Then, they headed into the bath. The Raven opened and sniffed the detective's beauty products. Pulling open each drawer to see what hidden treasures lay inside, adding to their bag anything that stuck their fancy. They were in no hurry. The Raven didn't want the detective to notice the missing items right away. This visit was meant to confuse, torment, and unbalance.

The Raven climbed onto the made bed and lay down. This trip to the loft was nearing completion. They weren't tired. In fact the Raven felt more alive than the past two years. This trip was to invade the personal space, to take control.

The Raven slid off the bed and straightens the comforter. Today's visit was complete. It was time to go. 

* * *

The gang decided to order in lunch today. They wanted to discuss the case in private. Kate and Rick went to Remy's to pick up the order. They returned with lunch and passed the burgers around the table in the break room.

"Do you think 3XK is really back?" Kevin began

Rick spoke up "I think it's the only part of this story that makes sense."

"Guys, he was shot three times, and fell over one hundred feet into ice cold water." Kate stated

"One thing I know for sure, he isn't working alone. He has help." Havi' commented.

"This is Tyson's MO; doubles, misdirection, the victims strangled. Leaving only evidence that he wants us to find!" Rick stated.

"The money didn't come from the night watch man. He isn't the mastermind behind this. This has Tyson written all over it." Kevin said.

"I think the night watch man is a patsy for 3XK. He's scared, he's not talking." Havi' said between bites of his hamburger. He wiped his hands on his napkin.

Kate didn't want to believe that Tyson was alive. She was having a hard time ignoring the mounting evidence to corroborate the fact that he didn't die when he swan dived off the bridge. She had a hard enough time dealing with everyday villains', much less the phantom ones. She'd suddenly lost her appetite.

Rick watched her; He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He looked at her and she nodded. She was letting him know she was okay.

She began to eat again. She wasn't hungry; she didn't want Rick to worry.

"We will find him again; he can't survive without taunting us. He wanted our attention, now he has it." Rick said stuffing a fry into his mouth.

Kate said she was going to check on Lanie, before she got up Espo spoke up

"She took off for a few days" Espo said. "She was going to visit a cousin; she just wanted to get out of the city for awhile."

"Who can blame her" Ryan said

"How are you holding up?" Kate raised her eyes up to look at Espo.

He gave the standard macho male response. Kate could tell from what he didn't say he was nervous. Tyson was one sick bastard. He was like a cat. He liked to toy with his prey before he consumed them. They wouldn't underestimate him. They knew first hand what Tyson was capable of.

They were going to have to watch their backs.

They broke up there lunch meeting and headed back to checking out leads and finishing paper work. Kate waited for the boys to clear the break room. She turned to Castle she wanted to tell him, how grateful she was they were together. She felt stronger. She knew together they made a formidable opponent.

He looked at her and said "Me too"

She smiled and shook her head. He already knew what Kate was feeling. He felt it too. 

* * *

The Raven cursed out loud. The bug they'd planted in the break room picked up the lunch conversation loud and clear. This would complicate matters. Rick and Kate were going to be more wary. The Raven wanted to dispose of this Tyson fellow too. He was complicating the Ravens plan.

The Raven knew they were more likely to pick up on the missing items sooner than the Raven first anticipated. The Raven threw a glass across the room and it shattered.

The Raven cursed themselves for losing control, as quickly as the temper flared it was quieted. This would not hamper the Ravens plan, adjust and continue. The Raven would not stop. Tyson was a mere annoyance. The Raven would pull the necessary Intel on 3XK. He would be eliminated.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything.

Thoughts on this story?

* * *

"That man is not truly brave who is afraid

Either to seem or to be,

When it suits him, a coward"

Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Rick and Kate headed home, they were on alert. They knew Tyson was a master at blending. He could be anyone of the thousands of people seen every day but, never noticed. They studied everyone they passed. They were double checking to see if Tyson was hiding in plain sight as per his MO. He liked to watch.

"Kate," Rick began tentatively "I'd like to have the Loft swept….I don't want that bastard to listen in to any of our private conversations. I…would that be okay with you?"

"I think that's a great idea." Kate was relieved. She would feel better knowing they weren't being listened to.

Their home was there Castle. A place they could feel safe. The building was secure. Eduardo was great, but they knew if someone really wanted in. It was almost impossible to defend against that. Locked doors kept honest men honest.

Kate, had empathy for the victims she encountered in her work. It was hardest to get over the violation one felt after evil touched you. The pain from the physical faded. The scars emotionally, sometimes never did. They haunted you in your dreams.

Rick made the call. They would be there sometime this evening.

"I'd like to stay in tonight" Kate didn't even try to mask the worried sound of her voice. "We can fix dinner and just relax at home."

Rick nodded his head to say fine by me.

The rest of the ride home they spent lost in their own thoughts. They were each recounting the horrors of dealing with Jerry Tyson aka 3XK.

Rick would feel a lot better when the sweep of the Loft was completed. He noticed the worry in Kate's voice; that made him hate Tyson all the more. He cursed himself for not shooting him in the head. He was like a zombie; he would keep coming back until he was shot in the head. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. He would empty the entire magazine if that would keep the bastard dead.

They finally arrived to the loft. Kate unlocked the door, pushing it open before she stepped across the threshold. She didn't want to seem overly cautious, but past dealings with 3XK, told her to error on the side of caution.

The hair on the back her neck stood up. She didn't feel an imminent threat; she didn't believe anyone was lurking in the loft at the moment. She chalked it up to frayed nerves. She headed into the kitchen.

Castle came in behind her and headed to the bedroom. He wanted to use the restroom and change into something more comfortable.

"I'll just be a minute" he called out to Kate "I'm going to change clothes, and then we can get started on dinner."

Kate opened the door to the refrigerator and began to scan the contents. She saw the makings of a green salad. She pulled the needed items out and placed them on the bar. She was at the cabinets reaching for pasta when Rick came in to the kitchen.

"Pasta, salad and breadsticks I think that sound scrumptious" Rick hugged Kate and began to fill the pot with water. They continued working together. Kate prepared the salad, while Rick finished the pasta and the breadsticks.

Rick opened a bottle of wine and poured them a glass. They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip of the wine.

Kate was finally starting to relax. She was safe at home, with the man she loves. "What do you say to a nice soak in the tub after dinner?"

Rick stopped draining the pasta and looked at Kate "Do we get to have bubbles?"

Kate laughed and replied shaking her head "You are such a Man-child, yes we can have bubbles."

Rick smiled, "Okay, I'll even read you the chapter I just wrote for the new Heat book; it's the chapter where Rook and Heat have hot make-up sex."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll bring the bottle of wine."

Kate and Rick sat at the bar and enjoyed their evening meal. They enjoyed the time they had together when it was just the two of them. They needed the reconnect after the drama they'd faced when Pi invaded. Rick was glad he was gone. He didn't want him living with Alexis. He wanted him to pack his fruit and return to the jungle.

They were just finishing their meal when Eduardo texted the Tech's were there. Rick sent a text back asking him to send them up.

"The guys are here."

Kate nodded "You take care of them, I'll clean up. You can join me in the bath when they are finished."

Rick embraced Kate and gave her a kiss. "I love you future Mrs. C"

"I love you Mr. C" Kate kissed him again and pinched his shapely behind. "They should be here any minute." She motioned for him to go to the door and let the techs in. She wanted to know if Tyson was listening in, she needed peace of mind.

They heard knocking, as Rick was walking up to the door. He looked out the peep hole and assured himself it was the guy's he knew before he invited them into the loft.

They came in and Kate couldn't help it, she studied their faces to make sure Tyson wasn't posing as a tech. She knew Rick used them before. He trusted them. She just wanted to make sure. She admonished herself for being so jumpy.

Castle had them clear the bedroom and en suite bath first. He wanted Kate to enjoy her bath he had plans for later.

The tech team used state of the art equipment. They weren't cheap; Rick didn't care what it cost. If he could ease the worry he knew Kate was feeling it was worth every penny. He knew Tyson was clever; he would only use the latest gadgets. The device he would use wouldn't be detected by a standard sweeping process. Rick wouldn't trust his and Kate's safety to amateurs.

Kate busied herself with the task of cleaning the kitchen. The truth was; she was on pins and needles to find out, if Tyson invaded their home. She remembered the eerie feeling she had when she'd entered. She hoped it was her just being paranoid.

She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath; Rick came out of the bedroom and said it was all clear. Kate released the breath she'd held onto. "The guys are going to sweep the rest of the loft. I'll join you in the bath when they have finished." Rick gave Kate a quick kiss.

Kate gathered the wine and the glasses and headed into the bath. So far so good, she shuddered to think about Tyson listening in as they made love, or whispered their secrets to one another.

Kate stepped into the bathroom and began to fill the tub; she poured a capful of bubbles into the water stream. When she turned on the jets to the whirlpool the bubbles would really expand. They learned that the hard way. Castle had bubbles spilling into the bedroom the last time they took a bubble bath together. Kate remembered him sliding around the bathroom floor on the bubbles, he'd enjoyed himself. He thought of a bubble filled bathroom as an adventure. He didn't see a mess. That was one of the reasons she loved her man-child.

Kate closed the bathroom door and undressed. She slipped into the tub. The water was really hot, just the way she liked it. The water would cool enough for Rick's tastes when he joined her. She smiled at the memory of their first bath together. He jumped from the tub and accused of Kate of trying to boil him alive. He refused to join her until she added cool water.

She heard the door open, she turned

Rick came into the bath; he began undressing "All clear, they didn't find any trace of any listening devices. I am going to have them come back on random days and recheck." He slid into the tub behind Kate.

"Oh, that's hot,"

Kate smiled; she relaxed for the first time tonight.

Rick reached for the bath sponge and slowly rubbed Kate's chest. He picked up her arms one by one and slowly caressed her skin. Kate's moans spurred him on. Rick received as much pleasure touching her as she received. He was so grateful to finally be able to show her his true feelings. No more holding back, longing. He would be dammed before he let anyone take that away from him.

Kate was melting in his caresses "I thought you were going to read to me."

Rick slid the sponge further down her belly; his voice was filled with desire "In bed, where I can demonstrate the words."

"Mumm… 'K" Kate's need was growing. She was ready for writer man to show her more than words.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.

**Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

The black of the night's sky mirrored the Raven's heart; believing the utter destruction of Kate Beckett would quell the rage that burned, extinguishing the flames that consumed the Raven day and night.

It was time. There would be no more waiting. Rick sent Kate the text.

The Raven cloned Rick's phone. Every text, every call he made the Raven was listening. The Raven knew the loft was swept for listening devices. To bad Rick didn't think to check the precinct. The Raven didn't need to bug the loft. The Raven could track and listen to Castle with his cloned phone.

Kate's phone buzzed. _Meeting Black Pawn running long. Meet me at Remy's for lunch?_

She texted Castle back; _Yum, I'm hungry. C U there. Luv you. _

Her phone buzzed; _Luv you more_. Kate's smiled.

"Guy's I'm meeting Castle for lunch. Do you want us to bring you back something?

Ryan shook his head, "Not for me, Jenny has me on another cleanse, before the baby gets here."

Javi rolled his chair back to look at Kate. "I'll pass, I'm meeting someone"

Kate nodded. "Tell Lanie I said hello." She gathered her jacket and headed out. The temperature was cool, but it wasn't too bad. She decided to walk. Remy's was just a few blocks; Kate would have to park at least three blocks away taking the cruiser. Walking would be faster, besides she was ready to see Castle. He'd been stuck in meetings at Black Pawn all morning.

Kate was thinking of how much she loved a certain writer, recalling how he'd integrated himself in every facet of her life, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The van pulled up, the doors slid open. Kate turned just in time to see two black forms reaching for her. She couldn't tell if the forms were male or female. Every inch of them was shrouded in black. The eyes were the only thing uncovered. Kate's brain registered a pair of green and one pair of brown. The training and years on the job demanded she react, fight. Don't let them take me, fight.

Kate was reaching back for her service weapon when her world went black. She felt a tiny prick and her vision tunneled and faded into pitch black. Kate knew there was a third person, she hadn't seen, they came in on her blind side. "Castle" was the last thing she said, and her last conscious thought.

Kate vanished in less than forty-five seconds. She was a block away from her lunch date with Castle.

Before the doors to the van slid closed, Kate's phone was retrieved and thrown into a storm drain. The Raven looked on the floor of the van; Detective Beckett was lying on her side. She was a beauty.

The van rumbled along the rough NY city streets. The crews were mercenary's, their cause was about the money. It didn't matter what the job was. The stolen van would be ditched. The only DNA recovered, would be from Kate Beckett. The Raven would put the unconscious Detective into the awaiting vehicle, Then the Raven and the mercenary's would depart company. Their part of the job was finished. The Raven's had only just begun.

Castle was sitting waiting; he looked at his watch for the fifth time. He sent another text to Kate. She was going to kill him; that would be okay he just wanted to see her. She could admonish him for all the texts later. He decided to call. The phone rang and rang.

Kate's phone was sitting in the bottom of a storm drain; a picture of Castle was displayed across the screen. It was on silent. It vibrated across a piece of garbage. A sale circular, blown in from the city streets. Prices good today only, while supplies last.

The Raven removed Kate's handcuffs from her jacket, then placed Kate's hands behind her back and secured them with the cuffs. The Raven gave the detective another shot. The adrenaline flooding her system could counter act the drug. The Raven wanted to be sure Kate was out for awhile longer. The detective was going to be surprised to wake up and find herself in her Dad's cabin. It was a nice hide-away; remote, very few neighbors. This time of year the place was deserted. No one could hear the screams.

"Twelfth precinct Detective Ryan"

"Kevin, It's Castle. Have you seen Kate?"

Ryan was sitting at his desk drinking the green goo that Jenny had given him for the cleanse. "She was meeting you for lunch. She left an hour ago."

"She's not here; she's not answering her phone." Castle began pacing. "Oh, God you don't think Tyson has her?"

"Castle where are you?"

"I'm outside of Remy's."

"Okay, stay put, I'm getting Javi and we will meet you there."

Castle was so overcome with emotion he only nodded his head in response to Ryan's request.

Ryan used his most calming voice. "Castle, we will find her, stay put we are on our way."

Castle's reply sounded like a wounded animal. "He has her"

Ryan sent out a BOLO for Kate, he called Javi; He was on the land line to gates.

Victoria was at home eating lunch with her husband when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen. It was the Twelfth. "Captain Gates"

"Sir, Beckett has disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?"

Ryan relayed the story of her meeting Castle for lunch, only she never showed.

"I'm calling in the FBI; if Jerry Tyson is involved we don't want any delays"

Javi was running his hands down a sexy M.E., when his phone chimed. He looked at the screen and huffed. "Bro, what's up, you do know you are interrupting my…lunch."

"Javi, Tyson has taken Beckett."

Kevin could hear noise in the background. It sounded like Lanie. "Chica I can't hear, Javi held the phone away from his ear. How long?" He asks putting the phone back to his ear.

"Around and hour, she never showed for her lunch with Castle. I'll meet you at Remy's, Castle is already there. He is losing it Javi."

The Raven looked at Castle's cloned phone; A call to the twelfth. Castle knew his bride to be was missing. His last words to her were "Luv you, more". Awww…. Isn't that sweet. It served only to enhance the Raven's pleasure in taking it all away.

The boy's pulled up in front of Remy's. Castle was pacing like a caged animal. He stepped out in front of the mustang before Javi came to a complete stop. Three police cars lights flashing were a few minutes behind Ryan and Espo.

The flashing lights shone across Castles face making eerie patterns, mixed with the agonizing expressions crossing his face, the result was creeping out Javi. His gut was telling him, this whole scenario was bad.

Ryan began directing uniforms to canvass the streets in a six block radius. He instructed them to gather video footage from all the stores. Someone saw something. Ryan knew the clock was ticking. He needed to find a lead, any lead, and he needed to find it now.

Gates pulled up at the scene. She stepped from the car and headed over to Javi, and Castle. "What do we know?"

Javi shifted the weight to his other leg and informed the captain the procedure so far.

"Mr. Castle, I have called in the FBI, this is being treated as a kidnapping. They will have a team here within the hour. I need you to go home." Castle started to interrupt. Gates held up her hand. "The team will set up at your loft. You need to be there in case of a contact from the kidnapper."

Gates knew as well as Javi, if Tyson had her. He wouldn't need to be at home. She was trying to remove him, so they could do their job. He was so distraught he needed to be watched. His family could take care of him better than anyone.

Castle didn't fight about being removed from the scene. He had plans of his own. He wouldn't sit idly by and hope for the best. He would conduct his own investigation. He knew people. Some reputable, some weren't. When you were tracking the dishonorable sometimes the disreputable were just what you needed. This wasn't his first Rodeo.

* * *

Knock knock...who's there?


	6. Chapter 6

I have no faith in human perfectability. I think that human exertion will have no appreciable effect upon humanity. Man is now only more active - not more happy - nor more wise, than he was 6000 years ago.

**Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

Kate was trapped; she was trying to move her hands. The detective called out to Castle, she was slowly regaining consciousness. Her head was pounding. She was starving; she was going to get a double cheeseburger at Remy's….. Kate woke up.

Her eyes darted around the room, wait…. this was her Dad's cabin. What the hell is going on? Reality hit head on. She remembered being snatched off the street. on her way to Remy's to meet Castle. Oh no, she thought. Remembering what her partner went through when Alexis was kidnapped. She didn't want him to be tormented again. Kate heard the distinctive rattle when she moved her hands. Great, bound by her own handcuffs. She surmised they had her service weapon too. Black they were in all black, she saw two of them. A third person gave her the shot. They were professionals. It was so quick she was searching her memory for clues; trying to gather as much Intel as she could remember. The more information she had on her abductors the better her odds of surviving were.

She was so thirsty. It was cold. She hadn't been here long. The heater was running. It hadn't warmed up the cabin. Her Dad kept the heat on, but had it turned down. He didn't want the pipes to freeze and burst.

Kate heard noise, someone was in the kitchen. The doors to the cabinets opened and closed. She was trying to access her predicament; hands cuffed behind her back, feet were tied at the ankles with zip ties. The plastic was eating into her skin when she tried to move. Kate was bound to her Dad's chair in the den with rope.

They didn't want her getting away. Kate's eyes weld with tears. Stop it she told herself, there's no crying in baseball, she needed to keep her wits. This is not how her story ends.

Kate had plans. She would walk down the aisle on her dad's arm to her ruggedly handsome partner who would be waiting for her. Just like he waited four years. She was so stupid to make him wait. . They would have little Castle's running around the loft. She would have her happy ever after dammit. Okay, she felt a little better.

The smell of Coffee wafted across Kate's nose. That would be so good right now. Hot, wet, delicious coffee. The caffeine would help her pounding head.

Her captor walked into the room, drinking a cup of coffee. The Raven was drinking out of Kate's favorite cup. The bitch, Kate realized she wasn't getting any coffee; she unconsciously slid her tongue over her dry parched lips. Right now she would kill for a cup of coffee. Castle would even agree this was, ironic.

The Raven wasn't hiding. The face was in plain view. This wasn't a good sign. Kate wasn't making the connection until the Raven spoke. Then Kate knew who the Raven was.

"You're awake" the Raven stared into Kate's eyes.

* * *

Castle headed to the loft, he stopped to get a burner cell phone. He remembered his Dad using a phone he'd cloned when Alexis was kidnapped. He didn't want any trace to the people he was about to call. He could use his Dad's right now. Speaking of help, he would post the code word to his website. His Dad had given him the code word_ Casino Royal_; he said to use it should he run into any trouble in the future. He would periodically check the website. He could access the site from anywhere in the world.

Castle learned a few things from his Dad, even though their time together was short. The time spent at the twelfth came in handy as well, and he was a fast learner. The dark side of him was unleashed; it took over the minute he'd realized Kate was taken. Tyson, or who ever it was would remain dead this time around, Castle wasn't giving second chances. When they messed with his family, he became someone else. Someone who would use any and all means to assure everyone he loved remained safe from harm, maybe he took after his father after all.

Harold and his team were waiting at the loft. Castle let them in; he wanted them to sweep for bugs. He had calls to make and he wanted them to remain private. They started the sweep in his office per his request. Once he had the all clear to his office, Castle sent out the SOS to his Dad, he posted Casino Royal to his website. He didn't trust anyone, save his Dad, Javi and Ryan... He'd learned his lesson the hard way in Paris. He heard someone enter the loft.

"Dad, where are you?"

"Alexis, I'm in my office."

"Have you heard anything? Have you gotten any demands?"

"No, nothing yet the FBI haven't even gotten here." Castle embraced his daughter. He knew this event brought back recent memories for her too.

* * *

The twelfth was buzzing with activity. Cops were in from robbery, vice, each of them committed to doing what ever they could to find one of their own. They all loved Castle. They were all in on the betting pool, of when the two would finally realize what they all saw, they belonged together. They were monitoring video feeds they'd retrieved from the business surrounding Remy's and for several blocks. Each searching for clues, to Detective Beckett's where- a- bouts.

"I've Found something," A guy from vice cried out. Espo and Ryan headed over to the monitor. They watched two masked men dressed in black, they jump from a white Ford van. They grabbed Kate and a third person who was much smaller, plunged a syringe into her neck. It was fast acting Kate went limp in the guys arms soon after.

"This location is about a block from Remy's" Ryan addressed the group." We need to focus our search on one block East of Remy's. That is where Beckett was taken. "

Espo commented after watching the video again. "These guys are pro's. They have done this before. They executed the opt with military precision. There wasn't any hesitation. They had Kate bagged in under a minute."

Ryan added "Special forces or commando's for hire. This isn't Tyson's MO."

"I agree. Could that third one be a woman? Look at the build, the way they move." Espo pointed to the screen. "Freeze the screen right there."

"Boobs" the guys said together.

They heard laughter, special agent Jordan Shaw the FEDS were here.

That laughs belonged to none other than agent Shaw "Watching pornos are we detectives?

Ryan began to defend himself and his partner when Espo stopped him with the back of his hand. Ryan looked up and Espo was shaking his head. He was letting him know not to bother. Agent Shaw knew they weren't watching a porno flick. She had a dry sense of humor.

"Fill me in." Agent Shaw walked over to the monitors. She listened as she watched the screen. "Detective Beckett what have you gotten yourself into now?" Shaw shook her head and started barking out orders to her team. Shaw returned her gaze to Espo and Ryan "Where is your Captain?"

Espo pointed to the interrogation room, it was a command center now.

"Still warm and cuddly" Ryan said

"True 'dat" Espo fist bumped Ryan

They were glad to have the help. Castle was right the FBI had cooler toys. They wanted to get Kate back ASAP.

Espo headed over to his desk to retrieve his coat. "Let's go and bring Castle up to speed"

Ryan followed right behind... He couldn't imagine the heartbreak Castle must be feeling. The anguish he went through with Alexis, before he went rouge. The writer was lucky he wasn't killed.

* * *

So, do you know who the Raven is? If you don't thats okay you will find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Still not mine, just playing

* * *

**The Boundaries which divide life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?  
**

**Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

Javi and Ryan were at the door to Castle's loft. They were about to knock, when the door swung open. "Any news?"

Javi looked at Ryan and raised one eyebrow. "Bro' can we come in?"

"Yes, of course." Castle stepped aside, and ushered the two detectives into the loft. He walked into the living room and sat down. Espo and Ryan followed him.

Castle ran his hands through his hair, he was anxious. "Is it Tyson?"

Ryan looked at Javi as if to say you see what I mean He is losing it. "Castle, we found footage, it appears Kate was abducted."

Castle closed his eyes and lowered his head. His worst fear was realized. He was preparing for this, but he held out the smallest of hopes, that Kate would be found. His shoulders quaked with the sobs he was trying so hard to conceal.

Javi went over to him and sat beside him. He placed his arm around his shoulder and waited for Castle to regain his composure. "Special Agent Jordon is here with her team. They are already working the case." Javi was speaking in a calm reassuring tone. He wasn't feeling calm or reassured. Truth was he was as freaked out as Castle. He was trying to console himself as well as Castle.

"I'm sorry, guys….I…" Castle rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands, and then he wiped them on his pants leg.

Ryan spoke up. "Castle, we will find her."

Castle looked up and told Ryan the same thing he told Kate when Alexis was taken. "Don't make promises if you can't keep them."

Ryan lowered his eyes and reflected on Castle's statement. There weren't any guarantees. Life was a crap shoot. You could be crossing the street in the crosswalk, when you had the okay from the stick-man in the light. He'd just assured you it was safe to cross the street. Then boom, you're hit and killed by a car. Life wasn't fair. Fair was a carnival, with pink cotton candy, fried things on a stick. Games and rides. Life was life and sometimes it sucked.

Ryan reflected more and more on things just like this. His worries increase each day the closer he came to being a Dad. He couldn't imagine how much he would worry when his child actually arrived. He believed his profession didn't help ease his fears. He saw up close and personal the ugly side of human nature. Jenny helped him when he was lost in the darkness. She was his guide back to the light.

Javi spoke up, "Castle, we love her too. You know we will do anything to get Kate back." He rubbed Castles shoulders, and then patted him on the back. "You got something to drink around here?"

"Scotch?" Castle got up and headed to the bar. He didn't wait for a response.

Generally they didn't drink on the job, this was a rare occasion. They all needed something to take off the edge. Generally their partner wasn't abducted in broad daylight by Commandos. This is when they needed Kate to take the lead, and get things rolling.

Castle returned to the living room. He handed Javi and Ryan their glass. Each took a drink. This didn't seem like an approparite time to be toasting.

The trio sat in the living room nursing their drinks. Ryan noticed the décor in the loft had changed. He saw touches of Beckett. He knew it would be a comfort and a reminder to Castle she was gone.

They were each lost in their own thoughts.

Castle spoke and broke the silence, "Guys, there are four people I trust with my life, both of you and Kate."

"That's only three" Ryan chimed in

Espo looked Castle in the eye and asks "whose number four?"

Ryan was intruiged. He sat up on the couch; he didn't want to miss Castle's response.

"When Alexis was….taken, I was a wreck, I made calls... I trusted the wrong people. If it wasn't for this guy I nor Alexis would be here today. His name or the name he gave me was Hunt, Jackson Hunt. My father."

Espo drained the contents of his glass. "The guy who went to the farm, the guy who…interrogated one of the kidnappers?"

"Yes" Castle sat his glass on the coffee table. He needed his hands to tell the story. "The official version was the French police saved the day. It was really my father. He's in the CIA. He'd kept tabs on me and my family our whole life. I even met him once. It was in the New York Public Library. I was ten years old. My Mother dropped me off; she was going to an audition. He gave me a book. _Casino Royal _that book made me want to become a writer." Castle was becoming more animated in the retelling.

Ryan was puzzled "How exactly did your father fit into all of this?"

Castle took a sip of his drink and sat his glass back onto the coffee table. "My Father jailed the man who took Alexis. He escaped, and vowed revenge. He took Alexis to draw my father out. He took Sarah to draw international attention. He knew my Father wouldn't sit still; he would come out of hiding and come for Alexis. He devised a plan and it worked. I got Alexis; the bad guys were blown up. The local police got the credit. I didn't know if he made it out of Paris until I got home. He'd sent a copy of Casino Royal to me."

Castle took another sip, he was about to let the boy's know, his Dad is coming. He'd sent the code. "Uh..guys.. I've sent a message to my Dad..

"You called your Dad?" Javi interrupted.

"Well I posted the code word on my website. He told me if I ever needed him, to post _Casino Royal_ on my web site and he would know I needed him.

"So that CIA operative" Ryan turned to Espo "What was her name?"

Espo pursed his lips then came up with "Sophia"

"Yea, that was it, so Sophia was telling the truth about your Dad, he really was CIA. That is so...

"Messed up." interjected Espo

Castle told them about his Dad getting him in the CIA for research. He told them his Dad had read all of his books. He had tears in his eyes when he tried to make a joke about his Dad and his fiancée, being his biggest fans.

Castle needed to find Kate. He needed his Dad to help him find her. He knew he wasn't in the right frame of mind to tackle this alone.

"Guys I need to know if you will help me find Kate. I'm not waiting around to follow police or FBI protocol. When my Dad arrives, I need to know are you in or out?" Castle picked up his drink and drained the contents.

Espo began moving his head slowly from side to side. "Bro' you even have to ask? We will do whatever it takes to bring Kate home."

Ryan nodded his head in agreement.

"Good" Castle motioned them to follow him into his office. He'd already started a smart board. He had a lot of holes to fill in.

Ryan held up a DVD. "I burned some footage we found of when Kate was taken"

Espo added "It looks like two men, a driver and a third person, who we think is a woman."

Castle took the DVD from Ryan and plugged it into the player. The first time Castle saw it, he watched from the eyes of her fiancée. He'd reacted to it like Kate's fiancée. The more he viewed the DVD, he watched with the eyes of her partner, using the training he'd received from Kate and the boys, he separated his feelings. Castle wanted to find any and all clues that would lead to finding Kate's captors.

The three musketeers worked late into the night, finally Castle told Ryan to go home. He needed to take care of Jenny; she was getting close to having their first child. Ryan protested until Castle insisted he go home and takes care of his very pregnant wife. He assured him they were going to catch a couple of hours of sleep and then go over the footage again. They would call if they discovered anything else.

Espo said he would crash on the couch. "If it's good enough for Pi, it's good enough for me." He was trying to make a joke.

Castle just growled and made a disgusted face.

"Too soon?" Espo asks

Castle nodded. He headed to his bedroom. He brushed and teeth and saw Kate's toothbrush. He looked at the counter and saw all of her beauty products. Castle used the toilet and put the lid down. He stopped and thought I only put the lid down for Kate. She was everywhere he looked. He loved the fact this was her home, but right now it was tearing him apart. She was gone.

Castle crawled into the bed, Kate's scent surrounded him, and he grabbed her pillow and inhaled deeply. He wept.

Castle's body and mind were spent, sleep overtook him. He woke up with a start. He felt someone was there watching him. He turned over and switched on the light.

Castle rubbed his eyes; he thought he was seeing things. The mirage spoke

"Hello, Son" Jackson Hunt had arrived.

* * *

Let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

**We loved with a love that was more than love**

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

Castle jumped out of bed, he grabbed his Dad into a bear hug. He realized what he'd done, and he began to pull away, that's when he noticed his Dad was hugging him back. It felt good.

_He came_; Castle felt in that moment his Dad loved him. It meant more to him then he'd realized. Castle led himself to believe over the years it was better not knowing, his Dad could be anyone he imagined. He was so wrong. Knowing where he came from meant the world to him. He could see some of his features in his father's face. Knowing his father gave him a sense of identity. He belonged.

His Mother was wonderful she'd raised him alone. He knew at times it was very difficult. Martha showed him the wonders of the world. She encouraged his creative side. He knew she loved him. He admired her strength. She'd been there, always.

Castle broke away from his Dad "Mother, and Alexis are upstairs asleep" He didn't know if that would be awkward for him.

His Mom and his Daughter knew Castle didn't need any more worry. So they both agreed to stick close to the loft and to him for the time being. He wanted them close, until he knew exactly who they were dealing with. Castle wanted to be able to see and touch them, he needed that.

His Dad responded with "Good" He'd seen Javier on the sofa when he came in. Hunt was relieved to see his son have friends that would be there for him. He was going to have Castle call Martha and Alexis. Everyone needs to be in a central location. Extra security would be added to the loft. That's one of the reasons he didn't call first he'd wanted to see first-hand how difficult it was or wasn't to breach the Loft. It turned out, not very. His team would be guarding the loft. He wouldn't trust his family and his son's friends to anyone else.

"Son, I could use a cup of coffee. I hear you have mad coffee making skills." Papa Castle was rubbing his stubble on his chin.

"I'm keeping my coffee skills sharp, in-case the writing thing goes awry, plus Kate can't get through the day without her coffee." The last part of his statement Castle's voice was breaking when he mentioned Kate.

Papa Castle placed his hand on his son's shoulder and walked with him. They headed into the kitchen.

Rick was relying on his Dad's mad skills to bring Kate back to him. He'd seen him in action. He knew he was good.

Castle began to prepare the coffee; they heard noise coming from the sofa. Javi was waking up.

"Bro' that coffee smells good" Javi was walking into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Jackson Hunt. He was an imposing man. Javi could see where Castle got his ruggedly handsome good looks. His eyes were as blue as Castles. This guy looked like he ate nails for breakfast. He was glad Papa Castle was on their side.

Jackson Hunt stuck out his hand "Javi thank you for being here, keeping an eye on my family. Special forces, impressive record."

Javi was stunned, and then he felt proud. Castle's Dad had just acknowledged his military skills. He shook Papa Castle's hand, he noticed he had a firm grip, but not bone crushing. He wasn't trying to prove anything. He was a confident man. Javi was pleased; Castle said his Dad checked on him his whole life. He wasn't kidding. He must check out everyone involved in Castle's life. He liked him.

Castle handed his Dad, and Javi a cup of coffee. He poured one for himself. "Let's get started" The writer headed into his office, he wouldn't be writing today. He turned on the smart board.

Hunt scanned the board while he drank his coffee.

Javi spoke first. "We have footage from the abduction."

"My team is analyzing the footage." Hunt took another sip of coffee

"How did you….?" Javi let the question drop when he looked into Papa Castle's eyes.

Castle felt relieved. He didn't want to waste time. The sooner he found Kate the better he would feel.

"I've got secure phones for everyone. Hunt left the office to retrieve his bag. He came back and handed a phone to Javi and to Castle. "Your numbers are the same, but everyone use these from now on. Turn your old phone off and remove the battery." He put the other phones on Castle's desk. "Make sure everyone get the secure phone and disables their old phone."

Castle and Javi both nodded. There were phones for Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Jenny, and Lanie. They turned their phone off and removed the battery.

"Let's keep my presence known only to the family and Kevin. I have enemies from all over the world. I need to be able to stay here in order to find Kate." Papa Castle drained his coffee cup and was heading to the kitchen for a refill.

"Gramps" Alexis cried out from the top of the stairs. She came running down and hugged Papa Castle. "Oh, it's so good to see you. You made it out of Paris, Oh, are you going to find Kate?"

Papa Castle chuckled "Alexis it's good to see you too. Rick sent a message he needed my help, I'm here to find Kate."

"I'll cook breakfast. Gram' isn't the best cook" she whispered. Little Castle headed into the kitchen. She came back and gave Hunt another hug. "Thank you" and she went into the kitchen.

Papa Castle didn't say anything. He returned her hug. He noticed the Castle clan liked to hug. He'd missed out on a lot of hugs.

Javi sent a text to Ryan: Meeting Castle's ASAP

Ryan: I'm up. B right there

The Diva headed down the stairs. "Something smells wonderful." Martha headed over to Javi and kissed his cheek. She went to Castle and kissed his cheek. "Good morning dear, any word on Kate?"

"Not yet." Rick went to get her a cup of coffee.

Martha froze in her tracks. She'd noticed Hunt; he'd told her his name was Richard not Jackson. She knew him, even after all the years that passed. She would never forget those eyes. She saw the same ones in her son. Martha was amazed how much Castle resembled his father.

"Hello Martha, you're still as beautiful as ever" Hunt was beaming. He meant every word.

Castle was enjoying seeing his mother speechless. It was something he'd not ever seen before. He handed her a cup of coffee. He noticed her hands were trembling.

Martha took the coffee from her son, their son, she needed to sit. She sat her coffee down on the bar, before she sat down Papa Castle came over and gave her a hug, she hugged him back. He was a fast learner. This family hugged it out. "Thank you, for him, I know it wasn't easy. He is amazing." He whispered in her ear.

Martha nodded; she didn't trust herself to speak. She returned to the bar to drink her coffee. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be. Some men didn't handle the news well. One night, and you produce an heir. She was in shock when Castle told her Hunt kept tabs on all of them.

Just as Alexis announced breakfast was ready. Someone was at the door.

Javi said it's probably Kevin. I sent him a text.

Javi checked thru the peephole and Kevin stood just outside the door. He let him in.

Kevin walked into the kitchen "Holy Mother, Castle you look just like your father." Kevin walked over and shook Hunts hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kevin, Congratulations on your...have you found out the sex?" Hunt stopped before he revealed baby Ryan's gender.

"No, Jenny and I went old school we are waiting until he or she is born." Kevin had a puzzled look on his face. "Wait, do you know the sex of our baby?"

"Kevin did Javi tell you my Dad was here?" Castle asks

"No, no he just sent a text and said meeting at your place ASAP. Castle I'm a detective. It is so obvious. You look just like him."

Alexis stood with her hand on her hip "Hello, breakfast is going to get cold if you don't stop talking and come and eat."

"You heard the woman, let's eat." Hunt put his hand on Castle's shoulder and walked with him into the dining room. The gang followed suit.

Kate was so thirsty. She knew she was dehydrated, it was hard to focus, and the detective wasn't sure how long she'd been tied up. Kate wanted to go home. She didn't know where the Raven was. It was quite inside her Dad's cabin, Kate was grateful it was finally warm. She didn't think the warmth was for her benefit. 

* * *

"Hey" Kate called out "Water" No answer the cabin was silent. Her only comfort, when she slept. Dreaming of home, Castle made her a big mug of coffee and brought it to her in their big comfy bed. She didn't sleep for long periods. The rope cut off circulation when she slumped against it. Kate wanted to go home. "Castle where are you? I need you. Please, please find me baby. 

* * *

I appreciate the reviews.

Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart;_**

**_of its constant hunger for _**

**_whatever it is it wants. The way_**

**_it stops and starts  
_**

**_Edgar Allan Poe_**

* * *

The cabin is dark; the only light appears from a silver of the moon filtered thru the trees. Kate's eyes were continually adjusting. She wanted to see, bound to the chair her brain was the only thing unrestrained. If only the ropes would loosen, just a little slack was all Kate needed. Every scrape or critter scampering about was amplified in her brain. The future Mrs. C wasn't giving up, but lack of food and water left the lovely bride-to-be weak and disoriented. Kate struggled in vain.

For many years Kate felt alone. The search for her Mother's killer isolated her. Focused and driven by one desire. Find justice. The detective blocked anything and everyone else out. It was if she was waiting to live her life. The waiting was over, Living was the plan now.

Kate knew Castle would move heaven and earth to find her. She'd seen first hand the lengths; he would go when someone threated his family. She was his family, and had been for a very long time, even before she'd said yes. If Kate was still with Dr. Motorcycle boy, Castle would be the one searching for her. She cursed herself once more for being so stubborn. Kate had been in love with Castle, for a long time. She'd know for awhile, years ago in California looking for Michael Royce's killer; when they sat on the sofa and he'd said goodnight, she wanted to follow him to his room. Kate knew she was in love with him even then.

Kate was so thirsty; her ankles were swollen from trying to escape from the zip ties. She was trying to stick her hand inside the chair's cushions, hoping to find something anything... It was exhausting work.

Frustration, fatigue, "No, I will not give up"

Kate was going to live.

* * *

Papa Castle received a call; he excused himself from the office. Castle, Javi and Ryan remained at the computer reviewing the tape of the abduction... The Smart board cast a blue glow around the room. There was still way to many holes. They needed a lead.

Papa Castle returned. The van was found; it was stolen, wiped, Kate's DNA was found on the floor. Castle's head snapped up. Hunt raised his hand. "Hold on Son, it wasn't blood. It was most likely saliva the drug used would relax her muscles, it was drool." Castle relaxed his shoulders.

Javi and Ryan looked at each other. They both noticed Hunt calling Castle "Son". They nodded to each other, acknowledged they both caught it.

Hunt continued. "The driver and two of the abductors were professionals a team from South America, we've encounter them before. They were paid to do a job and that's what they did. They don't ask questions. It would be counter productive to chase them. They won't be any help."

"The one with the needle, was it a woman?" Javi asks

Hunt nodded. "That is where we focus. She is the one who orchestrated this, the one who is running the show. She is a professional. That will help narrow our list of suspects."

"There haven't been any demands, why did they take Kate? If it is a professional, that eliminates any one Kate arrested in the past. If it's not 3XK or Bracken who is it?" Castle was frustrated he ran his hand through his hair. He was pacing. He needed to know why. The story didn't make any sense.

Hunt saw the pain and frustration on his Son's face and actions, he wanted to comfort him. So this is what it's like to be a parent. You want to away their pain. "The fact our abductor is a professional. A woman, it narrows our list of suspects. We will find her."

Castle was about to give him the same response he'd given Ryan about promises. The same one he'd given Kate when Alexis was taken, when he looked up and saw the steeled determination in his father's eyes. He simply nodded.

"My team is searching the data bases for a list of suspects. Factoring in the MO will narrow the search even more." Hunts voice was commanding. Javi, Ryan and Castle were thankful they were on his team.

"Ryan, Javi I need you to go to the twelfth and see what Special Agent Jordan has come up with. Castle and I will stay here and wait for the FBI to set up shop. I'm not counting on them, but I won't interfere with their investigation. Keep our investigation among us."

"Got, it" Javi and Ryan headed to the twelfth.

As the boys were leaving the FBI was arriving.

"Dad" Alexis came into the office. "The FBI is here."

Alexis waited at the entryway to the office.

"Okay, Pumpkin." Castle smiled at his daughter. Just seeing her face reminded him that not to long ago he was devastated when she was taken. He'd gotten her back. He would get Kate back too. It was a comforting, knowing he wasn't in this alone. He headed out into the loft to welcome the FBI.

This part he remembered. Miles of cable and tons of equipment… The helpless feeling was starting to creep back. No. We will find her.

Castle heard a knock on the door. He opened it to a distraught Papa Beckett. "They won't tell me anything at the twelfth. Have you received any ransom demands? I don't have millions, but I have some money saved."

"Jim, come in." Castle stepped aside and ushered Papa Beckett inside. He stopped short when he noticed the FBI setting up. "Their here to monitor the phone; for when we get the ransom call." Castle was trying to reassure Kate's father. He looked as terrified as Castle felt. It was odd comforting him, helped Castle calm his nerves too.

"Mr. Beckett here is a cup of coffee; black, no cream, or sugar." Alexis handed Jim the cup. Castle hugged his daughter. She was doing everything she could to console. He was proud of her.

"Jim, please call me Jim. Thank you, Alexis for the coffee." He took a sip, grateful his hands had something to do. He wanted to lose himself into the bottle. Ten years sober. He couldn't do it. Katie would never forgive him. He took another sip of coffee.

Alexis smiled "You're welcome, Mr.… err Jim." She ushered him over to sit on the sofa.

"Jim, darling." Martha came down the stairs. She'd gone up to shower and change clothes after breakfast. She came over and hugged Papa Beckett. "This whole ordeal is terrible." Martha waved her hands into the air, she wasn't on stage but, you couldn't prove it by her actions. "They will get her back" Martha patted Jim's knee.

"I hope your right." Jim was trying to keep his emotions in check. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He blinked rapidly to hold them back. "I've always worried, she has a dangerous job, but this…. I don't know…"

"Richard and his father will find her." Martha replied confidently. "He's CIA" she said aside as if she were in a play. "He's the one who found Alexis. Swooped in and saved the day."

Jim was puzzled. He thought Katie said Castle didn't know who his father was, let alone talk to him.

Hunt came out of the office, he was carrying Jim's secure phone. "Jackson Hunt" He extended his hand to Kate's father.

Jim sat his cup on the coffee table; he stood and shook hands with Castle's father. "I see the resemblance, He has your eyes."

Hunt grinned; he enjoyed any reference made regarding his son. He guiltily knew he didn't deserve any accolades. He didn't have a thing to do with raising him. That was accomplished solely by Martha, he'd only sired him.

Hunt motioned Beckett to follow him; he headed into Castle's office. He didn't want the FBI to overhear the conversation. Once they were inside the office, he spoke.

"Jim, I have a phone for you. It's a clone of yours. Same phone, same number. This one can't be tracked. I need you to use this one and only this one from now on. Take the battery out of your old phone."

Papa Beckett took the phone from Papa Castle. "Okay" He took out his old phone, switched it off and removed the battery. He handed it over to Hunt.

"We will find Kate. I have a team in place, they are the best. They have access to Police, FBI, Homeland security, every scrap of Intel, they will find it." Papa Castle knew the anguish Papa Beckett felt. He felt it when Volkov held his son. Right before Hunt removed him from the planet. The female who took Beckett would suffer the same fate.

"Has anything happened, do you remember anything out of the ordinary? It doesn't matter how small or if you think it's related to Kate's disappearance."

Jim shook his head. "Not that I can think of."

Hunt gave Jim's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He looked him in the eyes and smiled. "If you think of anything, it doesn't matter how insignificant it may seem spit it out.

Jim nodded.

The phone rang, everyone froze. The FBI called out for Castle. "We want Mr. Castle to answer the phone."

The agent nodded to Castle, he picked up the phone "Hello"

"This is an important call do not hang up, someone will be with you shortly." Everyone was holding their breath. The line crackled and then a person began speaking. "Hello, this is a courtesy call from American express. As a preferred customer you are eligible for a new promotional rate."

"Wait, hold your speech. I'm not interested." Castle hung up the phone. "Tell-a-marketer"

Everyone let out the breath they were holding.

Alexis headed into the kitchen, "Gram, do you want to help me prepare some lunch?"

"Of course, dear." Martha headed into the kitchen.

The dads and Castle returned to the office.

The FBI reset their equipment.

"I thought I had all of those calls blocked. I don't know how they got past them" Castle sat at his desk. Jim sat on the sofa and Hunt leaned on the desk.

Castle's cell buzzed. "It's Javi" he said looking at the screen on his new phone. "Javi, what's up?"

"I thought I'd give you a heads up. Special agent Jordan Shaw is on her way to the loft. She wanted to talk to you. They don't have the info on the van yet. As far as I can tell they don't know anything we don't."

"Okay, thanks Javi. Alexis is preparing lunch. You and Ryan are welcome. "

"Thanks Bro', Ryan is going to go and check on Jenny. I'll swing by after I finish up here." Javi hung up.

Castle ended the call. "Jordan is on her way." He looked at Jim. "We are keeping my Dad's involvement quite. He works for another agency."

"CIA, Martha told me." Jim says

"Right" Castle looked at his father.

Hunt snickered, that was so Martha.

"Special Agent Shaw" Castle announced opening his door.

"Castle" she replied, walking through the door.

Shaw headed over to the FBI team, she wanted to make sure every I was dotted every T crossed. This one was personal. When this case came down the pike, she requested to be assigned to it. She owed Castle and Beckett her life. She wouldn't stop until Kate was found.

"Good news, we've identified the abductors. A professional team from South America, the bad news the one calling the shots has yet to be identified. We are working on it. Looks like a woman. We are still searching for the van. The team is tracking it thru traffic cam feeds. We will find it; it will just take some time. Our attention is focused on the unidentified suspect." Jordan paused; she looked at Castle and asks in a softer voice "How are you holding up?"

"I want her back" Castle blurted out.

"Congratulations, on the engagement, Kate finally woke up and smelled the coffee. I know how she loves her coffee. Something smells good." Jordan was trying to deflect. Her emotions were running high as well.

"Alexis and mother are preparing lunch, would you like to join us?"

Shaw declined lunch "I would take a cup of coffee."

Alexis brought a cup to Agent Shaw. "Cream or sugar?"

"This is perfect, thanks."

Jordan took a sip, "Mmmm, this is good. No wonder Kate said yes. So is your Father helping out?"

"What?" Castle said a little too loud.

"Please, Castle I know your Father is CIA. He handled the Paris fiasco. That had CIA written all over it."

Hunt came out of Castle's bedroom thru the office and into the living room.

"Jordan Shaw, please to meet you." Hunt extended his hand.

Jordan shook it and asks "Do I call you Castle Sr.?"

"Jackson Hunt"

"Sounds made up."

"It is"

"Hunt, would you care to share Intel? I'm sure you heard what the FBI have so far. This one is as personal to me as it is to you. My only interest is finding Kate, no bullshit, no politics, no agencies. My only goal is finding her ASAP. She is my friend." When Agent Shaw admitted the last part she had tears in her eyes.

"Son, it's your call, do you want her in or out?"

Castle was surprised his dad was asking him. "I…I trust her"

"The van was a bust, stolen; she had been in the Van. There weren't any other signs of physical trauma. My team is running background on all agents currently in the field and retired or dead for the last ten years."

Castle interrupted. "You're checking agents who are dead?"

Papa Castle explained to him like he was five years old. "Dead in this business, means a new identity. It doesn't mean the agent is really dead. You get an operative, who is Hot, killing them in action is the only way they can reassign them. Change their looks, relocate them. You have a new Agent without having to retrain."

"Or" Jordan chimed in. "Criminals use dead, In the case of Jerry Tyson, dead means continuing his reign of terror under a new name, no one is looking for him."

"Touché" Castle said dejected.

Hunt and Shaw began to exchange theories, much like Kate and he used to do, Castle was feeling left out. It made him miss Kate even more. He wanted his partner back.

"Lunch is ready" Alexis announced.

They all headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Are you tired of this story yet? I'm trying not to rush, I just didn't know if I was boreing you to death. Let me know. Review are helpful. I don't care if they are from a "guest"

Thanks,

Mamoo


	10. Chapter 10

_**It is by no means an irrational fancy that, **_

_**In a future existence, we shall look upon what**_

_**Our present existence as a dream**_

_**Edgar Allen Poe**_

* * *

_**Not mine, just playing for awhile.  
**_

* * *

Kate, was fading fast, three days without water were taking their toll; lips were swollen and chapped, She'd ran out of saliva to moisten them yesterday, or was it today? She'd lost track of time. Lost track of time, Kate chuckled, that's all she had, time. Handcuffed and tied to a chair. She wasn't going anywhere. The detective wanted the Raven to return, at this point she would beg for a drink.

The silence was weighing on her as much as the rope used to bind her. The darkness was comforting. It allowed Kate to dream…..She was lying in bed, snuggled next to her one and done. Castle took her body places she'd only ever reached with him. Kate swore he'd used the four years to draw up plans on how to make love to her. (Not that she hadn't had plenty of fantasies herself, involving him) Castle surpassed Kate's expectations the first night they were together. He was a generous and talented lover.

It was different with Castle; she was in love with him. Kate thought she was in love before, she loved a couple of different men, but this was unlike anything she'd experienced. Kate was completely and utterly in love with Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle. Sometimes the Man child could drive her crazy, she wouldn't have him any other way.

"I'm so sorry Castle…. "Kate awoke,

Hope was fading along with her physical self. The drug used to subdue her left her weak, and without having any fluids it just acerbated the situation. She didn't know why the Raven didn't come back and finish her off.

Kate struggled against the rope and screamed in frustration "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

The Raven was cursing herself. Why didn't she execute the plan in the fall? The weather wasn't factored into her plans. It was snowing; The NYSDOT had closed the road. The road leading back to the cabin and Beckett.

Cursing herself for not stocking the cabin with supplies before she took the detective. She'd driven into town to check the tracking on Castle's phone and pick up supplies. The Raven couldn't get service in the back woods. The cabin was remote alright. You had to be going there on purpose. You wouldn't just happen by.

Raven was debating whether to just leave now, or wait until the road was open to view Kate's dead body. She really wanted to see her lifeless corpse. She decided she'd ask the men plowing the roads. Pulling up alongside a snowplow, the driver was breaking ice off his wiper blades.

"Excuse me, can you tell me when this road." Raven pointed at the road to the cabin, "When it will be opened?"

"Lady, once the road is closed, it may not open again until spring. That road only serves a few cabins. It's not top priority. I came out here to Post the sign and secure the gates." The driver looked at the Raven. "Where is it you are headed?"

The Raven lied, and said she was going to the town she'd just left getting supplies.

"The driver nodded, Okay you need to turn around and head South you will hit the interstate, just keep going and it will be about twenty miles. Once you get there stay put until this storm passes. The weather service is calling for three more days of heavy snow, looks like the blizzard from 2010. That Nor'easter dropped twenty inches of snow."

Raven smiled, "Thank you, I must have taken a wrong turn off the interstate."

The driver nodded and went back to knocking the ice from his windshield wipers.

The Raven was cursing out loud as she drove away from the cabin road. The further she drove from the blue and yellow flashing lights of the snowplow. The louder her obscenities became. She'd faced being shot and left for dead, getting booted from the job, Her own Country, looked upon her as a disgrace, all because, Kate Beckett interfered. Raven should be in her own country receiving the accolades for bringing the United States and its economy to its knees; instead she was stuck in some Podunk town. She wouldn't even get the satisfaction of seeing Kate beg for her life, as it slowly drained from her. Raven lost everything. She wanted to watch as Kate did too. "No…NO..NO" she screamed.

The Raven didn't know if the storm or something else was blocking her access to Castle's phone, She didn't like not knowing what he was up to. He was so unpredictable, when Raven first met Rick; she'd thought she was a rich playboy, who got his way by having the right kind of friends. After seeing him in action, she'd discovered he was sharp, he picked up on behavior and patterns a lot of her own people missed. She would never underestimate Rick Castle again.

* * *

At the loft, there was an unspoken panic. The city would soon be shut down with the winter storm. NYSDOT was advising people to stay home. The last storm it was hard for the plows to clear the roads. People abandoned their cars once they became stuck. With cars zig-zagged all over the city streets, it made snow removal difficult.

Castle was pacing the floor. He wondered if Kate was some place warm. He wanted to hear her voice, needed her to tell him she was okay. "Please baby, tell me where you are" he whispered as a silent prayer.

Hunt and Shaw were pouring over list of agents; dead, active, retired. They were looking for a woman between 5' 7" to 5' 9" narrowing the list was a slow process. Castle went and poured the remaining coffee out into the sink. He didn't need any more stimulation, his nerves were frayed. He needed to do something. The waiting was driving him insane. His mother and Alexis tried to console him. It wasn't helping.

Rick headed over to talk to Jim.

"Any news?"

Castle shook his head and took a seat next to Kate's father.

"Not, yet." Castle was trying to keep the desperation he was feeling out of his voice. Jim was in enough agony as it was.

"I thought we'd get a call by now…" Jim reflected for a moment and then began "Your father told me if I thought of anything…to…no matter how insignificant it may seem."

Castle was encouraging him to continue. (He felt like jumping off the couch and screaming get on with it.) He was wired.

"I received a call from my neighbor." Jim paused and looked at Castle

Castle was wondering what his neighbor had to do with Kate's abduction. "Your Neighbor?"

"Well he's not a close neighbor he's about five miles away. Charlie, the one who lives in his cabin year round." Jim seemed lost in thought. "He asked me if I came up to the cabin early for Christmas this year."

Castle looked puzzled. He'd met him, Kate introduced them.

"Charlie said he thought he saw smoke coming from the chimney, He was out hunting. He knows I turn the heat down when I'm not there. He asked me if I wanted him to check it out."

"So, is Charlie is going over to your cabin?"

Jim nodded, "Charlie said he would go after he went into town and stocked up on supplies for the winter. He called a couple of days ago." Jim chuckled "Charlie has supplies for three years already stocked; he just likes to be prepared."

Jim looked at Castle "He hasn't called me back."

Castle raised his eyebrow and was about to ask…

"That's not like Charlie, he always calls. I…I don't know if it means anything, it's just odd he always calls back."

Castle sat up "Can you call him?"

"I tried the lines are down. It always happens out there, when the snow fall is heavy."

"The cabin is remote; you have to know where you are going. Kate took me there, I wanted to see it… she'd shared a few stories of family time spent there."

Jim nodded, he knew that wasn't the only reason Castle wanted to see it. The cabin is where Kate hid from him while she was recovering from her gunshot wound to the chest. He thought she'd gone with Josh.

"Let's go and share this with the team." Castle and Jim headed into the office, where his dad and Jordan were searching through data bases.

* * *

Kate was fading in and out of consciousness. She preferred the dreams. She was always with Castle. They were in his bed. Castle was rubbing his hand slowly up and down her leg, the one she had draped over him. He knew it relaxed her. She wouldn't ask him to do it. She knew after having to wait so long to touch her. He enjoyed it as much as she did. She'd waited too.

The noise woke her; she couldn't focus enough to make out the sound. She wasn't sure if she was still dreaming, staying awake was becoming harder and harder. She just wanted to sleep, to drift off and be with Castle. She heard it again. "Castle, I'm here…I'm still here" Kate lost consciousness.

Charlie was a Veteran. He'd served in Vietnam. His sixth sense had kept him alive thru the war. His grandmother told him when he was seven, "Boy you've got the gift of sight" He'd passed it off as an old superstitious woman. He learned later on his grandmother also "Knew things"

Right now Charlie had the feeling he wasn't alone. He took the spare key from the plastic container hidden under the bush by the back door. He didn't see any light, but he knew someone was inside. He waited for his eyes to acclimate to the low light, and he quietly inserted the key. Charlie turned the handle slowly and inched open the door. He was ready for whatever was on the other side. He wasn't scared he was just cautious.

As he entered he listened. The cabin was quite, it was warm. Someone was here. He could smell unwashed human.

Charlie inched into the cabin, He didn't know if he was facing an armed and dangerous criminal or a harmless transient looking for a place to stay warm. The cabin was so remote he didn't think it likely it was a homeless person. He was ready for either.

He was becoming more acclimated to the low light, but he still relied on his nose to lead him to the person or inhabits inside Jim's cabin. He came to a dead stop. Someone was tied to the chair in the den.

Charlie had been in Jim's cabin many times. He and Jim would sit on the front porch and swap stories. He'd taught Katie how to fish. He'd listened when Jim needed a shoulder, after Johanna was murdered. He watched helpless as Jim slid into the bottle, trying to drown his misery. It was a rough patch…. Years later Jim helped him when his lovely wife Donna lost her battle with cancer. Charlie would never forget his friend telling him, he'd been there, and drinking only delayed the feelings, you had to face them sooner or later. Charlie poured the liquor down the drain and faced his grief. Jim stood by him and cried with him. Jim was a good man, and a good friend.

Charlie wanted to clear the cabin for other threats. The person tied to the chair wasn't going anywhere. He slowly moved thru the cabin checking any all possible ambush hiding places.

When Charlie was satisfied he was alone with the person tied up in the den. He back tracked and headed to see what was going on.

Charlie flipped on the light.

"What in the Hell is going on, Katie!" Charlie dropped to his knees and began cutting thru the rope. It was tied so tightly he cursed as he tried to get the knife in-between Katie and the rope. She didn't look good. "Katie, girl you need to wake up." Charlie was still sawing thru the rope. The last piece was around her chest, when he cut it Katie was going to fall forward. "Katie, wake up!"

"What kind of animal would do this?" Charlie was trying to remove the zip ties from Kate's ankles. The flesh was swollen over the ties. It made removing them difficult. He finally freed her ankles. They were cut and bruised. He didn't think she'd be able to walk.

Charlie placed his palm onto Kate's face. No response he slapped her lightly, still nothing "Katie wake up!" He slapped her harder.

Kate opened her eyes; she was blinking trying to focus. It was so bright the light was hurting her eyes. She closed them again.

"Katie, no…no…no…stay awake."

"Castle?"

" It's Charlie"

Kate tried to smile, she winced, and her lips were swollen and chapped. When she tried to smile they cracked open and bled. OH…Pain, again she wanted to sleep. It was peaceful when she slept.

Charlie was so kind; he'd taught her how to fish. He'd always carried a treat for her in his pocket. His wife Donna couldn't bear children, so they spoiled Katie. They were so kind. Katie wanted to go fishing. She liked to fish.

Charlie was shaking her "Katie, you have to stay awake. "

"Hurts"

Charlie knew Katie couldn't stand. Her being tied up and unable to move, her muscles wouldn't cooperate. He didn't know for sure how long she been here, too long. Charlie relied on his medic training in Vietnam. He was rusty, but the severity of the situation was bringing it all back. He didn't see any evidence of her having anything to eat or drink. She needed fluids.

He didn't see any open wounds. Thank God, he thought.

"Katie we have to leave."

"Thirsty" Kate whispered.

"Okay, sit up." When Charlie cut the last rope holding Kate she slumped into his arms. He tried to have her sit up she just kept falling forward. That's when he noticed the cuffs. He scooped her up and laid her on the sofa. He went into the kitchen to get water. He needed bolt cutters he searched the cabin, then he remembered where Jim kept a pair. He fetched them. Charlie returned and picked Kate up. He snipped several times Katie winced each time he tried to Cut. "Almost there Katie bug" finally he cut through the middle. Katie still had matching bracelets but her hands were freed. He held the glass to her lips.

Kate was so thirsty, she smelled the water and blindly grabbed for the glass.

"Easy, Katie…you can have all you want. Sip it so you don't choke." Charlie had to hold the glass for her.

Cool, wet water…it was so good. Kate's lips were so swollen, it was hard to seal them onto the glass; some of the water was trickling down her neck.

Kate never tasted anything so good.

"Katie, do you know who did this to you?"

"Raven" Kate's voice sounded strange to her.

"How many are they?"

"Four"

Kate was finally getting more water in her than out. She was fighting to stay awake.

The water was gone. She was trying to focus. "More"

Kate drifted out again. Charlie laid her onto the sofa and went and retrieved Jim's Parka out of the closet. He found a hat and gloves. Everything would be too big but it would work. It was about five miles to the cabin. It would be shorter cutting through the trees. Charlie parked his snowmobile about half a mile from the cabin. He would have to carry Katie, and he would have to tie Katie to him on the snowmobile. He hated having to tie her up again; there wasn't any other option. They needed to leave. One or two he could handle, four wasn't worth the risk. He was an old man. He didn't think these guys were. Katie was a tough cookie. If they took her down, Charlie didn't want to bet their lives, that he could take them out.

He picked up the phone. Jim's was dead also. It was worth a shot. He would radio when he got back to his cabin. He had a network of Ham Radio operators. He could get a message to Jim.

"Katie, wake up. Here is more water."

Kate heard the word water and tried to open her eyes. She hurt all over, but she could move. She wasn't tied anymore. That fact was just sinking in. Her brain seemed to be firing through molasses. She couldn't concentrate. "Charlie"

"I'm here, Katie open up take a drink"

Kate opened her mouth and felt the glass touch her lips. She took a drink. She was getting better at getting the liquid into her mouth. Her throat was raw it hurt to swallow, but she needed the water.

"Katie, we have to go."

Kate was ready to leave; she'd always loved her Dad's cabin. Being stuck here recovering from her shooting and being held here, it wasn't on her top ten lists of places she wanted to revisit. She was trying to get up. She was so dizzy. Her body wasn't cooperating.

Charlie was putting her into her dad's coat. She knew it was his, Kate smelled him. Charlie secured the hood and slid the gloves onto Kate's hands. He tied a bow around her wrists to keep the gloves falling off. He picked her up. "Time to go"

Kate was about to drift off again when the cold air hit her face. It was snowing, the snow was everywhere. Charlies breath looked like a steam engine climbing up a hill. Clouds of white puffs surrounded his face. She was about to say "Choo-choo" when she realized he was carrying her. No wonder he was huffing and puffing. Her brain was sending strange thoughts.

Charlie was talking to her, she needed to think.

"Katie, we are going to ride the snowmobile. Do you remember when you were little and you rode it with me?"

Kate nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to have you sit in front, just like you did then. I'm going to secure a harness and clip you to me, like when you were little, do you remember?"

Kate remembered, she didn't want to be tied again, she trusted Charlie; she was still a little scared.

Charlie saw the fear. "It's okay Katie bug, you're safe." He kissed the top of her head just like when she was little. Her Dad and Charlie were the only ones who ever called her Katie bug.

"Ready"

Kate barely shook her head.

Charlie secured the harness. He fired up the snowmobile and headed to his cabin. He didn't take a direct route. He didn't want to lead trouble right to his doorstep. With the snow falling like it was he was hoping it would cover his tracks. He had supplies at his cabin, things Kate needed, and a radio.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

I am above the weakness of seeking to establish a sequence of cause and effect, between the disaster and the atrocity.  
**Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

The cold was keeping Kate awake. The snowmobile was flying across the snow, and thru the trees... Charlie was making tracks. . It was a good thing he knew his way around these woods. Kate wouldn't dare go so fast on her own. Her eyes couldn't focus fast enough to see where they were, or the path they were taking... The snow was pelting her face. Kate was grateful Charlie wrapped her up like a mummy, so only a small portion of her face was exposed... Kate was still thirsty; she was trying not to lick her chapped lips. The detective hung on with what little strength she had left; knowing the goal was to arrive at Charlie's cabin, safe from harm.

Kate's thoughts were of Castle. He would love flying thru the snow. The wind freezing your face. His laughter would echo thru the trees. Breaking the silence of the snow covered woods. "I'm coming home baby" Kate's words were absorbed by the night, and the roar of the snowmobile. She needed to see his face, hear his voice. Kate held on.

The snowmobile suddenly stopped. Kate eyes widen, her brain was processing so slow, she hated not being able to focus. She needed to focus.

Charlie unclipped himself from the harness. "Katie, I want you to stay with the snowmobile. I'm going to walk the last quarter mile to the cabin. I want to make sure we aren't heading into an ambush." Charlie made Kate repeat his instructions back to him.

"Stay with the snowmobile" Kate repeated.

"If you hear gunfire, I want you to turn this key" Charlie pointed to the ignition switch. "Head to the lake... There is a hiking trail marked. Follow the green flags. Go slow, and you can make it." Charlie took a pistol from the storage compartment of the snowmobile. He placed it in Kate's Pocket. "It's a forty-five, it packs a punch."

"But…."

"Katie, bug…I need to know you will follow directions. Will you do that for me?"

Kate bit her swollen lip; she didn't want Charlie to leave. "Okay" she all but whispered.

"Good girl" Charlie kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back. I don't think anyone is there, better safe than sorry. I have to make sure. Jim would never let me hear the end of it, if I let someone get the drop on me. He's heard to many of my war stories." Charlie chuckled.

Kate watched him leave; He disappeared into the snowflakes after a few steps. Charlie left her in a spot that was protected from the snow. He'd parked under a canopy of trees.

She would not cry. Kate was a strong woman, she hated feeling like such a…a… child. She would get her strength back. When she did she was going to hunt the Raven down like the dog she was. She would end it.

It was "_snow quite_." The blanket of snow quieted the woods. It was beautiful. The animals were all hunkered down with their family's waiting for the storm to pass. Family, Kate was a part of a big family now. She thought of her Dad. Charlie told her he'd talked to him a few days ago. Kate knew Castle would take care of her dad. If it was important to Kate, Castle made it priority number one. Family was everything to him, one of the many things she loved and admired about him. She would take care of Martha and Alexis as well. They were her family too. Kate wished she was with them. They would be hold up in the loft. Blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace; Roasting marshmallows, eating s'mores. (Right now she would even eat a s'morelett)

Castle loved this kind of weather. He claimed it was great for cuddling. He claimed Kate didn't want to cuddle with him in the summer time_. She just realized that's why he keeps the loft freezing cold in the summer. He wants to cuddle with her._ That made her smile.

"_Ouch_" her lips cracked more.

Kate had no idea what time it was or how long Charlie had been gone. From the moment she'd felt a prick to her neck, she's had a hard time keeping track of anything. Kate was used to waiting, as a cop she'd done stakeouts. Endless hours of; watching, waiting, drinking stale coffee. "Coffee" oh ….my, she would love to have a cup of coffee, wait that made her tear up Castle. Castle brought her coffee. _"Baby I miss you." _

Kate sat on the snowmobile, and waited. She was listening, straining to hear, the snow diminished the sound. The only thing she heard was silence. She waited.

Kate felt herself start to nod off. She'd squirm around stretch anything to stay awake_. "Where are you Charlie?"_ The detective didn't want to lose another person in her life to violence. Charlie was family. Kate felt guilt for Charlie getting drug into this mess. The tables were turning Kate was the one plotting against the Raven, only she wanted her to live a long time, locked in a small cell 23 hours a day. At least she would get three meals a day, and one hour of exercise. That was more than she'd allowed Kate.

Kate heard something. She strained, someone was coming. She slowly slid the 45 from her coat. It seems so heavy. She was so weak; the gun required two hands to steady. Carefully she readied the weapon, searching left and right, trying to ascertain which way the sound was coming from. Kate couldn't tell she only knew they were getting closer.

"Katie bug, its Charlie"

"Charlie" Kate cried out in relief

Charlie stepped into view. He came over and lowered her weapon. Kate was pointing it right at his chest. He didn't say anything. Charlie knew Kate would be embarrassed.

"No sign of anyone, we will be at the cabin in a jiffy."

Kate was so relieved she slumped against Charlie. She'd burnt the last energy in the tank. Kate was spent.

Charlie knew Kate was fading; he didn't bother with the harness. He started the snowmobile and raced to the cabin. He used his forearms to guide the craft and to keep Kate from slipping off. "Almost home Katie Bug" Charlie knew she couldn't hear him over the noise. He was reassuring himself. Kate was the daughter he'd never had. He and Donna thought the world of her. She'd faced way too much tragedy already. She deserved to be happy. Charlie and Jim spoke at length about the man Katie was about to marry. Each of them commented they'd never seen her so content. When she was with the writer, she positively glowed.

Finally they'd arrived. Charlie pulled right up to the door. He would move the snowmobile when he had Katie taken care of. He wanted to make sure they had an escape route and plan, should her abductors show up. They may have age on him, but he knew these woods. They didn't. He would park the snowmobile in the woods. He knew of a spot he could access from three different ways.

Charlie carried Kate into the cabin, he quickly got to work. He removed her coat and untied the bows on her gloves. He laid her onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

Charlie was in high gear. He was so glad he'd kept the medical supplies. (His wife Donna wanted to die at home.) They'd set up a mini hospital, before hospice came in at the end. A private nurse worked under Dr.'s Orders.

Charlie knew Kate needed help. He could get fluids into her a lot faster with an IV. So that's what he did. He was having a hard time inserting the IV needle, not because of lack of skill but because Kate was so dehydrated. He finally got it started. He'd rigged a pole to hang the bag onto (Sterile water, & sugar). He adjusted the drip. Katie wouldn't make it into town; she'd be dead before he got her to a hospital. His next step was to replace her electrolytes. Donna, God rest her sole had to have IV's to replace fluids. She couldn't hold anything down at the end. He searched thru his stash. He found the bags they'd used to replace electrolytes on Donna; potassium, calcium, phosphate, magnesium, chloride... Charlie's skills as a paramedic Vietnam were paying off. He'd started IV's in worse conditions than this. In the field you dealt with a lot of obstacles. He'd never worked around handcuffs come to think of it. Kate still wore them on each wrist. Right now that was the least of his worries. Charlie picks up her line and injected a shot of vitamins for good measure. Katie would not be one of the 300 people in the U.S. to die from dehydration annually, not on his watch.

Charlie wanted to use the Ham Radio, call in for help. He had to stabilize Kate first. She was so weak. Her heart rate was fast, a symptom. He'd known she was dehydrated when he first saw her. Her eyes were sunken, and when he pinched her skin, it remained folded instead of falling back into place. _The IV would get her going….It had too. _Charlie knew Jim wouldn't survive losing Katie. Charlie finally took a breath.

"Katie bug, I know you are a fighter. I need you to fight." Charlie covered Kate with a blanket; he brushed the hair away from her face. She was resting.

Time to call in the Calvary. Charlie went to the radio.

* * *

Hunt and Shaw had narrowed the list of suspects down to twenty. The others were eliminated for various reasons. In a different county, M.O., lack of motive. They knew the person who took Kate knew her. This abduction was personal.

"I've made some sandwiches." Alexis came into the room with a tray and a carafe of coffee.

Hunt took the tray, and gave Alexis a hug. "Thank you" He sat the tray down and began to eat a sandwich. "Umm, these are good."

Alexis smiled proudly and returned to the kitchen.

The loft was buzzing after Jim shared his news about Charlie. They'd learned the road leading to the cabin was closed. So if Kate was there no one was coming in or going out. The plans were in motion to reach the cabin. It was the only solid lead they had. Hunt already made calls. He was in the process of securing a helicopter pilot. With the storm it would be the fastest way to reach the cabin. He knew a retired Coast Guard pilot, he owed him a favor. (A Coast Guard pilot flew in all kind of inclement weather; a little snow wouldn't deter them.) The FBI was supplying the chopper.

Hunt and Shaw both thought Kate would be alone with her abductor. The team used to capture her was; not likely to stick around once the mission was over. Their purpose fulfilled. .

Hunt tried to hand a sandwich to Shaw. She waved her hand and was about to say she didn't want anything. Hunt handed it to back to her and added "Eat, we don't know how long it will be before we have another chance. You need to keep your strength up." He pointed to his head "Brain needs fuel to stay sharp" Shaw glared at him and took the sandwich.

"Fine I'll eat the damn thing, if you'll shut up."

Hunt laughed, he liked the feisty FBI agent.

Shaw, took a bite, "Umm it is good "she said chewing.

Hunt knew better than to say I told you so. He went to make sure his son was eating.

Castle was sitting with Jim at the bar in the kitchen. He was picking at his food. Hunt gave him the same speech. He added Kate's name on keeping strong. He knew that would trigger him to eat. Sure enough his son started eating.

The cabin would make a perfect hiding place. Even if they weren't there anymore, it would give them someplace to start. They would search and, hope to find another lead as to where they'd gone.

The footage they spent hours going over, they couldn't find anything. It was as if Kate disappeared off the face of the planet, and with all of the video footage now days that was difficult to accomplish. They knew they would find something if she was still in the city.

The mood was lighter. They had hope.

Charlie held an Amateur Extra Class license for a Ham radio operator. He could transmit on all bands and all modes, worldwide. The High Frequency bans were awfully crowded. Charlie had other options. Charlie wasn't a fanatic, he'd never make it on a survivalists reality show, but he was old school. He believed in being prepared. He owed a cell phone and a land line. Out here they could go down. His radio never did. Charlie radioed Frank.

He listened to the whirls and static from the radio as he waited for Frank to acknowledge. Frank's voice boomed into the cabin "Charlie, you there you old son of a gun? Over"

"Frank, D-Day. Over" Charlie said the code for trouble. He and other operators worldwide set up codes for different scenarios. D-day was code for an invasion.

"What do you need? over" the humor was gone from Frank's voice.

Charlie gave Frank a message and a new frequency for Jim's people to make contact. He gave Frank Jim's cell number and Castle's land line just in case. The numbers were given out in code. The information was going out over open air waves.

Charlie assured Frank he was safe, for now. He wanted to keep it that way.

Frank didn't waste any time. Once he'd decoded the numbers he rang Jim's cell.

Castle and Hunt stopped talking and eating when Jim's phone started ringing. Shaw came out of the office and headed into the kitchen.

Jim looked at the screen he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"What's your name?" Charlie told Frank to make sure it was Jim before he relayed the information.

"Excuse, me who is…." Jim was about to say. Hunt shook his head and told him to give the caller his name.

"Jim Beckett, this is Jim Beckett."

"Charlie told me to give you a message." Frank voice was all business.

"Okay, I'm...listening." Jim didn't know how to respond.

"Charlie wants you to reach him at this frequency…Frank relayed the numbers.

Jim repeated the numbers. Shaw wrote them down.

"He said it was important. Do you have a radio?"

Jim looked at Hunt and Shaw they both nodded.

"Yes…I do…. I'll contact Charlie" The last part of Jim's conversation was cut off. Once Frank heard conformation he had a radio, he was finished.

The activity in the loft was suddenly increased.

"Office" Shaw said

They all headed into the office. Shaw headed over to the computer; she punched in a code and wrote down some numbers. She was getting a secure frequency for the conversation with Charlie. The FBI was privy to their own satellite.

"Okay, Jim as soon as we have Charlie on the radio, give him this code. It's secure." Shaw handed Charlie the numbers. She motioned Charlie to sit at Castle's desk. They were setting the radio up there. Shaw nodded, they were ready to go.

Everyone was crowed around Castle's desk. Castle's hand was on Jim's shoulder. He was trying to steady himself. _Please tell me you found Kate _was running thru his brain as a prayer, or a mantra.

"Charlie? Are you there Charlie? Whirs and static were the only sounds and then the radio crackled

"Jim is that you? Over"

"Yes…Yes Charlie it's me….." Jim still had the transmit button held down "I think we lost him" Jim turned and said.

"You have to let go of the button to hear him talk." Shaw explained

"Oh….okay….over" Jim released the button.

"Charlie go to this frequency" Jim started to repeat the numbers. Shaw stopped him "You have to push the transmit button to talk, release to listen."

Jim was flustered. Castle stepped in. "Jim, here let me."

Castle used a CB radio before, also when he and Kate were held up with a killer protecting him from the people he was trying to kill. ("_Two Joe's and Mamma bear looking for a ride to the bear cave"_) He'd learned to speak CB lingo while researching for a Storm Novel. It was the same principal.

Castle pressed the transmit button. "Charlie, It's Castle; confirm you read me, over" he released the button.

"Loud and clear, over" replied Charlie

"Charlie go to….he repeated the new frequency."

"Roger that, see you on the flip side. Over."

"Roger that. Over." Replied Castle

Shaw switched the frequency.

"Charlie? Charlie, come in Charlie. Castle was getting louder, as if screaming at the radio would somehow make Charlie hear him.

"Right here, over."

"Oh, thank God, Charlie this is a secure frequency, it's only for FBI, over."

"Roger that. Kate is with me." The occupants' loft erupted into whoops and hollers. They drown out the rest of Charlie's response. Over was the last thing they heard.

"Charlie repeat, over" Castle was shushing the crowd.

"Kate was at the cabin, she is with me. She is in rough shape. Four people took her. One of them is named Raven. Over.

Castle's eyes flooded with tears, Kate was alive.

"Can she talk? Over"

"She is sleeping ...she needs the rest...She was tied to a chair. Dehydrated. I have a drip going."

Shaw handed Castle a note.

"Charlie, was anyone else at the Cabin? Over"

"No, she was alone... Over

"Charlie agent Shaw wants to speak to you….over"

"Roger that. Over"

"Charlie. I need your coordinates. We are sending a team in a helicopter over."

Charlie gave them directions in latitude and longitude. " How will I know its you? Over"

"We'll pop orange smoke. Over"

"Roger that, over"

"We are on our way, good job on taking care of our girl Charlie. ETA 45 minutes. Over and out"

"Roger that. Over and out"

Hunt and Shaw began talking theory

Shaw began "The team who assisted the Raven was three men."

Hunt added "Four on the team, three are gone, job complete. The Raven is now solo."

"She headed into town to pick up supplies?" Shaw raised an eyebrow

"She got cut off by the storm and the closed road." Hunt rubbed his chin.

"Mason" Shaw called out to her Team. "See if the chopper can land on this building."

Mason headed out to the roof.

"I know who the Raven is." Jackson Hunt announced.

Everyone stared at him.

Mason radioed "It's a go on the roof"

"Roger that "replied Shaw

I was on a mission; the code names we used were birds. The Raven was Sophia Turner.

"She is on the list" Shaw said

Mason radioed "Chopper is here"

Shaw replied. "Coming up"

Castle moved to join the team.

Hunt held up his hand to his son's chest. He was about to speak...

Castle cut him off. He looked him in the eye and said "I'm going with or without you. Even If I have to get my own ride."

"That won't be necessary, Castle your in; I'll have one of the team stay here." Shaw rattled off orders to her team. She knew Castle and the detective's history. She would need him as much as he needed her. Kate would kick her ass for not watching out for her Castle. He was going so she could keep her eye on him. Now that he knew who had taken Kate, Shaw didn't trust him to stay put. Storm or not.

Hunt chuckled under his breath. _He is just like his old man_ he thought. They headed up.

Castle turned to Jim "I'll bring her home. "

Jim nodded.

Martha and Alexis swooped in and ushered Jim into the kitchen, after they gave Castle a hug.

The team headed up to the roof.

The chopper was hovering and started to land as soon as the team was in sight.

"Suit up, the gear is under your seat." Shaw barked out the orders.

"The chopper won't be able to land in the trees. We will repel down on ropes." Hunt was watching Castles reaction.

"I've done it before" Castle was unfazed. "Research"

Hunt nodded.

Castle needed to be with Kate. He would only believe she was okay when he was able to touch her.

"ETA, forty-five" The pilot announced.

Every one suited up, and then buckled up for the ride.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad someone is still reading this.

Reviews are like Christmas morning. Exciting!

Mamoo


	12. Chapter 12

**There is something in the**

**Unselfish and self-sacrificing love**

**of a brute, which goes directly to **

**the heart of him who has had frequent**

**occasion to test the paltry friendship and **

**gossamer fidelity of mere Man.**

**Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

The Raven was pacing, she needed a plan, being stuck in a backwoods town and a two-bit motel room was driving her over the edge. She'd barely made it back to town. Even with the plows out, driving was treacherous. The town was almost at a stand-still. She wondered if the detective was dead yet. Kate was tough, but no food or water and with the drugs she'd been given. It would be a miracle if she was still alive. The Raven cursed herself for not giving her water. Not because she cared about her wellbeing, but because she'd wanted to be there when she took her last breath. She wanted Kate to see her face, (even though it was a new face.) Kate knew who she was. She'd called her by her given name Sophia.

The Raven kept hearing noise behind the motel. She pulled back the dingy curtains and peered through the dirty little window. She saw kids riding around the empty lot on snowmobiles. She'd come up with a plan. She quickly put on her coat and grabbed her wallet.

"Hey" she called out. They couldn't hear her of the din of the snowmobiles. She waved her arms over her head. Finally she captured the attention of one of the boys.

"Sup" he said as he slowed the machine to a stop.

"I was wondering if I could rent your snowmobile for a couple of days."

"My dad told me not to loan it out."

"Well, you wouldn't be loaning it, I am renting it."

As the kid was thinking, Sophia pulled out six hundred dollars and waved it at the boy.

"I'll need an extra gas can, and fill it with fuel, and a brief lesson on the controls."

The boy was still in shock, he'd never seen so many one hundred dollar bills before.

"The boy licked his lips, two days I…think I can cover two days."

"Deal?" Sophia extended her hand.

The boy nodded and shook her hand.

"I need to get going while there is still light. Can you be back in thirty minutes with the fuel?"

"I'll need mo….."

"Sophia handed him one of the hundreds, for fuel."

The kid quickly stuffed the money into his jacket, and then he roared off.

Sophia headed back inside; she packed a bag with water and food. She searched through her clothes for the proper gear. She quickly changed clothes and donned her snow boots. She needed to see Kate's dead body, and then she would be free.

She heard the snowmobile approach behind the motel. She smiled. The kid was eager to collect his windfall. She headed outside.

"Two days, and then you will bring in back here?"

Sophia nodded. She handed the kid the money. "The lesson on the controls."

"Right" The kid went over how to start how to stop and the gas gage, he pointed out it was full. The extra five gallon gas can is strapped onto the back. "Any questions?"

"No, I've got it. Two days I'll be back."

The kid nodded.

Sophia attached her backpack, and headed across the lot she saw a convenience store was open, she headed there.

She went and retrieved a bottle of water out of the cooler. She headed to pay out. She noticed the gentleman was around sixty, perfect. He would probably know the area. "Do you have a map of the lake and the surrounding area?

"Yes, right over here." He put on his glasses and found the one he was looking for.

Sophia read his name tag David.

"Where are you headed?"

"I have a friend who is sick, she needs supplies, and I've got a snowmobile I'm taking her medicine and food. She has a cabin by the lake."

"Only about five cabins in that area, not many stay for the winter. I suppose if she needed the supplies, you don't have a choice. David smiled and opened the map."

"You're best bet is to go around the lake here. David pointed on the map. Then when you get to overlook rock you will see several paths. There are several hiking trails. Take the one marked with the green ribbon and it will lead to the general area of the cabins. Each cabin is about five miles apart. Which one are you headed to?

Sophia scooped the map and her water up, she laid a twenty on the counter, and she didn't wait for change or any more questions. "Thank you" she said over her shoulder as she was walking out the door. 

* * *

Charlie went to check on Kate. "You're awake"

Kate attempted to smile; she stopped and reached to touch her sore lips.

"I've got something for those lips. Be right back"

Charlie headed over to the medicine cabinet and pulled a tube from the shelf. Donna suffered from dry chapped lips too.

Charlie opened the tube and handed it to Kate.

"You've been busy," Kate held up her arm with the IV. "I can feel a difference."

"I'm going to make you some soup."

Charlie headed into the kitchen. He opened a can of cream of potato, and heated it on the stove. While it was heating he got crackers out and placed them on a tray. He opened a bottle of Gatorade and added a straw. He poured the soup into the bowl and headed back to the living room. Kate's eyes were closed he thought for a moment she fallen asleep, as he got closer she opened them.

"Good, you're awake. Eat as much as you can, take your time." Charlie sat the tray down and helped Kate sit up. He saw the "bracelets, "I didn't have anything to take those off."

"It's okay, the key was in my coat pocket."

Charlie went to find Kate's coat. He dug around in the pockets and retrieved a key. "I'll be damned, look what I found." Charlie opened the bracelets and freed her from the last traces of the Raven. She still had red marks and bruising, she'd tried to fight the cuffs. He placed the tray on Kate's lap and said "Eat Katie bug."

Kate didn't realize how much energy it took to eat. She was so tired. The fluids were helping; she really could feel a difference. The soup was good. She nibbled on a cracker.

"I contacted your Dad. He knows you're here with me. Castle and some FBI lady…. Shaw I think is on their way." Charlie watched Katie carefully he didn't want to get her riled up, but he wanted to prepare her for when the Calvary arrived. He'd dealt with shock in 'Nam.

"Castle is coming?" Katie eyes filled with tears.

Charlie nodded.

Kate began to eat. She wanted to be strong for Castle.

Charlie checked Kate's IV, the Saline was getting low, and he went to get another bag. He'd had the drip adjusted for as fast as he dared. He would slow the rate now that she'd had a full bag. He replaces the bag and sat back down. Katie did look better; she wasn't out of the woods yet, figuratively or literally. 

* * *

In the chopper, Castle knew every minute that ticked by he was closer to seeing Kate. It seemed as if each minute was an eternity. The writer had a vivid imagination; this was all surreal to him. Sophia Turner back from the dead, it was as if there was a zombie invasion going on. First 3XK now Sophia.

Hunts voice broke his train of thought. He'd been on the phone until just a second ago. "My contact at the CIA said. Sophia was "Retired from the CIA" it appears she didn't make it back 100% after the shooting. Her brain suffered from low oxygen. She'd lost a great deal of blood. She spent months recovering. She applied for asylum in Russia, which she was denied. That seemed to be the final straw. She was obsessed with bringing down Detective Beckett. In her twisted mind, it's the only way she can redeem herself. It was rumored she hired a plastic surgeon to change her looks. The surgeon was killed so there is no way to confirm the story. So we are looking for a female 5' 8" tall. Eyes brown, hair color unknown. She is a trained killer, with hand to hand combat skills. She took out men twice her size. Do not underestimate her. If you do you'll be dead." Hunt scanned the faces in the chopper. "Any questions?"

The pilot's voice crackled into their headset, "ETA five minutes"

Castle look out the window of the helicopter, the trees were getting thicker. The snow wasn't as heavy as when they'd taken off from the roof of the loft. He knew the pilot was using his instruments to fly. Charlie had given him the exact coordinates. He would be able to locate the cabin even if he couldn't see it.

Everyone aboard began to prepare for the descent.

"Castle, you need to let us clear the scene before you go in." Special agent Shaw looked into Castles eyes. "I know you want to see her, we don't need any more hostages."

Castle nodded, he understood he didn't like it, but he'd been around police work for five years, he knew the drill. Agent Shaw knew how much he needed to be with Kate. She wouldn't make him wait long.

"Okay, people listen up." Agent Shaw gave out the orders to her team. She looked over at Hunt; he didn't appear to be questioning anything.

One of the agents prepared the ropes they were going to use to repel. He handed everyone a harness and showed them how to attach it properly. They would only be dropping fifty feet or less, depending on the height of the trees. Their pilot was very good, this wasn't his first Rodeo.

The pilot voice announced they'd reached the target. The agent that prepared the ropes popped open a can of orange smoke he dropped it from the chopper.

Charlie was watching from the window, when he saw the orange smoke he leaned his AR-15 by the door. The magazine was loaded with 28 rounds of jacketed hollow point .223 caliber ammo. Charlie headed out to let them know he and Katie were alone.

Soon he saw ropes and men repelling from the Blackhawk helicopter. He counted six men and one woman. Must be agent Shaw. The flight engineer dropped the ropes and the chopper headed into the town closest to them. The pilot wanted to De-ice the blades on the chopper.

Shaw saw Charlie standing on the porch. She waved at Castle to come over. "Charlie, everything alright?"

"We're alone."

"Castle you can in, all clear." Jordon didn't even get to finish her statement Castle was running to the door.

He opened the door and frantically searched for Kate. He saw her sitting on the couch. She looked terrible, bruised and battered, and she never looked better to him. She was alive. He saw the IV and was so grateful to Charlie for saving her. He knew she wouldn't have been able to hold on without it. He covered the ground to her in about two steps. He gingerly gathered her in his arms. They held each other tight, Kate started to cry. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again."

"You knew I would move heaven and earth to find you." Castle had tears falling from his eyes too.

Kate shook her head. She knew, or he would die trying, that's the part that scared her the most. She wouldn't want to survive if he didn't.

They held each other, neither one wanting to let go.

One of the team members was a paramedic; he came in with a bag. "Mr. Castle I need to assess Ms. Beckett." Castle begrudgingly moves aside to let the paramedic check Kate. The medic attached the blood pressure cuff to Kate's arm he put the stethoscope into his ears and began pumping the air into the cuff. He released the air and took the cuff off her arm. He listened to her heart rate. It was a little fast, but not dangerous. He noted it might have something to do with a writer hovering beside her. He checked her eyes, ears and throat. He nodded when he checked the IV. The drip was good. He looked at the bags. It's exactly what he would have set up. "Did your abductor give you any drugs?"

Kate moved her hair away from her neck. A shot in the neck, I was out quickly. My vision tunneled and went black. The paramedic noted two injection marks. He jotted it in his notebook. He began looking at the bruises.

"I was handcuffed, hands behind my back, my ankles were zipped tied, and I was bound to a chair. She didn't give me anything to eat or drink."

The Medic looked at Kate's ankles. He got some cream out of his bag. He started to apply it and Kate winced.

Castle couldn't stand it "Here let me do it."

The Medic handed over the cream.

"Ms. Beckett, you've been through quite an ordeal. I expect you will make a complete recovery. You need to rest and drink as much fluid as you can. Eat small meals several times a day. It would be best if you were in the hospital."

"No, I….please Castle no hospital.

"I will make sure she receives proper care. I know a physician who makes house calls."

The medic nodded. "I'm going to fill in Agent Shaw with your permission. She needed to know if you are up for questions."

Kate agreed. She knew Sophia was still out there, and was still a threat.

Castle picked up one of Kate's ankles, He began to apply the cream, and he was watching her face to see if he was hurting her. He thought _that bitch would pay for what she did to Kate_. When he'd heard she been without food or water Castle was livid_, _he began to apply the cream to her wrists as well.

Castle picked up her Gatorade and held the straw steady so she could take a drink. "Dr.'s orders"

Kate took a drink. It was getting easier to swallow. She already felt better with her partner by her side.

"I smell"

"Like cherries"

"Liar"

"You didn't let me finish, like cherries that have soured, molded….."

Kate held up her hand, "Okay, enough writer boy"

"Writer man, as you very well know, I'll prove it to you when you do not smell like rotten cherries."

Kate rolled her eyes.

Castle knew she was going to be okay. She was weak and bruised but he would take care of her.

"The dynamic duo back to together. We've got to stop meeting like this. The next time I want to see you, you'd better be in white walking toward this guy. I think he's waited long enough." Special agent Shaw was never one to mince words. "Congratulations"

"So, tell me what happened."

Kate began her story: "I was walking to Remy's a white van pulled up, two men jumped out, I was going for my weapon when a third person injected me" Kate touched the spot on her neck. "I didn't see her until it was too late. Everything went black. When I woke up, my hands were cuffed behind my back. My ankles were zip tied, and I was bound to a chair in my Dad's cabin."

Was anyone else there?

Kate shook her head, "Just Sophia"

Agent Shaw raised her eyebrow, "How did you know it was Sophia?"

"Her voice, she'd changed her face, but her voice was the same."

"What does she look like now?"

That confirmed to Kate, Sophia was still on the loose, and she wanted Kate dead.

"She has blond hair, and she no longer has high cheekbones. Her face is rounder. Her chin is squared instead of pointed like before. Her nose is a little bigger. She was a beauty before, now she looks average. She wanted me to know it was her. I think she would have told me if I hadn't figured it out."

"How long was she gone from the cabin?"

"I don't know I would sleep a lot. I woke up once and it was quiet. I called out but no one was there. I lost track of time."

"The team that took you they were professionals, hired guns. Once the abduction was over their job was completed. Sophia wanted you alone."

"I thought she was dead"

"So did a lot of other people. The CIA does not play well with others."

"Now Shaw you know that's not entirely true." Jackson hunt entered the cabin.

"I've seen you before"

"Jackson Hunt, Rick's father."

"The farm house"

"Yes, I was there gathering Intel. I had to get my granddaughter back."

Kate saw the resemblance right away. Castle had his father's eyes. He was ruggedly handsome too. Just a little more rugged, with the miles he gone she didn't expect anything different.

"Hunt and I are headed to your dad's cabin. Hopefully Sophia will return, if not we will search the cabin for clues."

"She will come back, I'm sure of it" Hunt had a steeled glint in his eyes. He knew something, and he wasn't sharing it with the rest of the team.

Shaw eyed him and continued. "Charlie gave us directions and is letting us borrow his snowmobile. I think your best bet is to stay put. The medic said Charlie saved your life. He knew what to do. The other team is outside. If Sophia shows up here they can handle the situation."

Castle nodded. He would love to be the one to take down the Raven, but he wouldn't leave Kate for the minor satisfaction. His place was here with Kate.

Kate was relieved Castle stayed with her. She was afraid he would want to go after Sophia; she was all set to give him the speech, when he promised to not go off without her again. She didn't have to, he stayed.

"I brought you some clothes. I figured after three days you might want some fresh ones."

"Help me with a bath?"

"All you had to do was ask" He kissed the top of her head. "Let me clear it with the Medic first"

Kate didn't want him to leave her side, but she didn't want to smell like rotten cherries either.

Charlie returned to the cabin with Castle. "I've got some girly soaps, I figured you'd like more than my manly stuff. I'll lay them out and some fresh towels. The Medic fixed you up good Katie, you are looking better."

"It was you Charlie, the medic only took vitals; he didn't change a thing. He said you knew what you were doing, that you saved my life. Thank you Charlie"

Castle came up and slapped Charlie on the back. "I'm forever in your debt; Kate means the world to me. Thank you for saving her."

Charlie, held back tears, he was old school, no tears from men. When the writer grabbed him and hugged him a few tears leaked out. He cleared his throat and held his eyes to the ground. "I'll set up the bath." Charlie headed down the hall sniffling. _There was still some usefulness in the old dog after all_, He thought.

Castle went over to Kate. He just wanted to be near her. He had to touch her, needing the reassurance she was here. He used to wake up in the night, when they first got together. He would watch her sleep. He was afraid it was all a dream. As time passed he didn't wake up as often. If he awoke and she wasn't in the bed, he'd search until he found her. Sometimes she'd be sitting in his office, or on the couch in the living room. She never left the loft without telling him, or leaving a note. She knew he needed that.

She needed him. Kate knew it for certain when she was recovering from her gunshot. The days without Castle around were long and empty. Life was full of twists and turns. The last time she was at her Dad's cabin she was wishing he was with her, she'd made the same wish this time; only she had a lot more moments to reflect on. There weren't any walls or secrets between them. Castle removed the last brick when he didn't stop her from taking her shot at the DC job. He was willing to move with her. She knew he was all in, as was she.

Charlie came back wiping his hand on a towel. He declared the bath was ready. Castle carried Kate, and Charlie carried her IV pole, once he'd placed in by the tub he took his leave. He shut the door behind him.

Castle sat Kate on the toilet. He began to remove her clothes. He started to take off her shirt and noticed a problem. The lines prevented him from removing the shirt. He was about to call Charlie back in. Rick heard a knock on the door.

It was Charlie, "I need to unhook the line so you can get her shirt off. It will just take a second." Charlie undid the drip leaving the needle and catheter in place. He capped the lines and held them, he closed his eyes, and "I won't open my eyes until you tell me." Castle began to remove Kate's shirt and bra. He gave her a towel to hold to her chest.

"Okay, Charlie."

Charlie was a gentleman he never looked at Kate, she held up her arm and he reattached the IV. He left them alone.

Castle began removing her boots and took off her socks; her pants were next, then her underwear. Castle undressed Kate plenty of times. He reminded himself to be gentle. She had bruises all over ugly red marks across her middle from the rope. She'd fought. Castle tamped his rage down. He focused on Kate, she needed him. He placed her in the tub. He checked the temperature first. He'd bathed Alexis when she was little, you always check the water. It wasn't as hot as Kate liked, he would add hot water if she wanted him to.

He rolled up his sleeves and retrieved the bath products off the bathroom cabinet. Charlie even had a sponge. Castle walked over to the tub and knelt down. He got up and grabbed the rug folded it and placed it under his knees. That was better. He was going to start with the hair. He had Kate tilt her head back. He used a plastic mug Charlie left on the tub. Castle knew he'd taken care of his wife. He was a good caregiver.

Castle poured the water onto Kate's hair once he had it completely wet he massaged in the shampoo. Kate closed her eyes. This wasn't the first time the writer washed her hair. He was so good with his hands. She'd show him, if she had the strength, rotten cherries be damned. Right now she was enjoying the tenderness Castle was providing, not only with his hand. His whole being was attending to her every need. He rinsed her hair, and added a little conditioner. I'm only washing it once today. Her long locks would be easier to comb out with the conditioner. Her natural hair had curl. She straightened it most days. He loved her hair natural curl. Castle grabbed the sponge. He added some soap. It was twilight woods, he sniffed, it was musky, and he liked it. He didn't know if Kate would, it sure beat rotten cherries. He began to wash her. He was going slowly; he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to wash the hurt away. "Spread your legs open love." This wasn't the first time Kate heard these words before. Under these circumstances yes. In the bath no. She complied. She trusted him.

Castle washed her with a gentleness that surprised Kate. Her heart was happy. She reached to touch him.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no…I just…needed"

Rick smiled the smile he reserved for her eyes only. "I know" He truly did know. He'd spent years waiting for her. She was so worth it.

He finished up quickly; he noticed Kate started to shiver. "Let's get you out of the tub"

Castle pulled the drain plug. He reached for a towel. He helped Kate stand up, and then he wrapped the towel around her and pulled her into his lap to dry her off. He knew she wasn't ready to hold up her own weight. "Do you need to use the toilet?"

"Yes, I think so."

Castle stood up raised the lip with his foot and carefully sat Kate down.

"Do you want me to wait outside?"

They shared everything, toothbrushes on occasions. Kate had not peed with him in the room before. The first time she passed gas. He bit his cheek until it bled. He didn't want to laugh. He knew she was mortified. He didn't say a word. She knew he'd heard.

"No, stay"

"Always"

Kate sat for a while she was about to give up when a small trickle began to flow. It wasn't much; at least her kidneys were working. Castle handed her toilet paper neatly folded. She wiped herself and nodded she was finished. Castle picked her up and flushed the toilet with his foot and lowered the lid.

"You're pretty good with the foot maneuvering the toilet lid."

"Have you been in the men restrooms? No, of course not. It's a survival technique I've perfected over the years, avoided a lot of germs this way. Who knows what terrible diseases I've avoided?

Kate rolled her eyes again.

Castle never thought he'd live to see the day when he cherished an eye roll from Beckett.

"Let's get you dressed. I brought clean undies and a matching bra. I know how you love to match. Castle went to work dressing Kate. He brought sweat pants and his Green lantern T-shirt. It was his favorite; he knew she loved to wear it too. He slipped fresh socks onto her feet. He stepped out into the hall and called to Charlie. "I'll ask Charlie for a bag for your clothes."

"No, I don't want them, burn them."

Charlie came in and reattached her IV lines. Rick picked her up and Charlie carried the pole. They were about to head to the living room when Kate spoke.

"Charlie do you have a spare bedroom. I'd like to lie down."

"Sure, Katie bug, whatever you need." Charlie turned and headed down the hall. Right in here."

Castle laid Kate on the bed Charlie placed the pole by the bedside, he checked the drip, once he was satisfied it was set correctly, he turned to leave.

"Thank you Charlie, I make a living with words and all I can come up with is Thanks. I mean it, from the depths of my soul."

Charlie patted Castle on the back. "If I were to pick someone for Katie, I'd pick you. Take care of her that's all that I ask. You think you have forever, sometimes you don't."

Kate patted the bed. "Lay with me, I'm tired"

Castle climbed onto the bed, he grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered Kate with it. He spooned her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Kate snuggled as tight as she could. It wasn't long and he could hear her breathing slowed and she drifted off.

* * *

Hunt and Shaw were headed to Jim's cabin. They were going to track down the Raven, AKA Sophia.

* * *

Sophia was on her way back to the cabin, she wanted to see with her own eyes; if the detective wasn't dead she would be before long. Sophia was ready to speed up the process. She looked forward to it.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the feedback helps. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. I'll be wrapping it up soon, so if there is anything you'd like to have addressed let me know.

Mamoo

P.S. I'm home sick with bronchitis, and I have Asthma. So I apologize in advance for mistakes. I'm taking a lot of drugs!

P.S.S. I would love to have a Beta, if anyone is brave enough to decipher my grammar issues and spelling.


	13. Chapter 13

If you wish to forget anything on the spot, make a note that this thing is to be remembered.  
**Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

Hunt and Shaw were heading to Jim's cabin, they'd just shut off the snowmobile. They would walk the final distance on foot. Hunt headed to the back door Agent Shaw the front.

Shaw's radio crackled "I'm in position"

Shaw acknowledged with "Check, Ready on three. One, two, three, go"

Shaw and hunt kicked in the doors to the cabin.

They scanned the room. It was empty.

Hunt gave the signal to search the rest of the cabin.

Shaw nodded and followed.

They went through each room looking for Sophia.

The cabin was empty.

They began to search for Intel. Any clue as to where the Raven was headed next.

"Sophia is going to come back."

"Oh, Yea" Agent Shaw quipped "What is that based on?"

"Gut" replied Hunt "I worked with her on several missions. She didn't leave things undone. She will be back."

"Well, I guess you'd better make yourself comfortable." Shaw went over to examine where Kate was tied up.

"I'm going outside to cover our tracks." With that Hunt disappeared.

Shaw examined the amount of rope on the floor. Kate was never going to escape from that. She picked up the zip ties that Charlie cut from her ankles. It was a good thing Charlie came by when he did. Kate was in pretty rough shape. Shaw went through the cabin looking for anything to locate the Raven. She wasn't sure she was coming back. Kate would have died. The Ravens job was complete.

_Why risk coming back? _Shaw thought. _Because you had to see her dead body with your own eyes_. (Shaw was profiling Sophia.) _You blame Kate for your failure._ _She moved on, a life with Castle, your stuck. You change your appearance. New face fresh start. Anger won't die. Redirect anger to Kate. Kate dies anger dies, live happy ever after. Wow, you really are a sick puppy. _

Hunt came back into the cabin. "Someone is coming"

"Do you think it's Sophia?"

Hunt nodded. "Sit in the chair; I'm going to tie you up."

"What?" Shaw's eyes opened wide.

"So Sophia will think Beckett is still here." Hunt explained "It will give us an edge."

Shaw got her gun and held it behind her back. She sat down. Hunt tied her to the chair.

"Slump over, she will have to get close to see it's not Kate."

They heard the snowmobile. It sounded like Sophie circled the cabin. She came back around to the front of the cabin and shut off the machine.

* * *

Sophia circle around the cabin, she didn't see any tracks. No one had been in or out. This wouldn't take long. Kate was most likely dead already. She knew who killed her. Kate had called her by name after she spoke. Sophia would have to settle for that. She'd wanted to be there, and see the life drain from her eyes. This would have to do. Sophia readied her weapon. She didn't expect she would need it, better go in prepared.

The Raven entered the cabin, she saw the rope was intact and she saw the detective slumped over. The rope prevented her from falling out of the chair.

"Right where I left you. Sorry I couldn't be here to witness your demise." The Raven walked over to the chair. She grabbed a hand full of hair and was about to lift agent Shaw's head.

Hunt stepped from the shadows, He came from behind the Raven; He snapped her neck before she could complete the word forming on her lips. She dropped dead on the floor with the word _no_ dying on her lips.

"Ouch" Agent Shaw was coming out of the ropes. Sophia had pulled out a tuff of her hair as she fell.

"What happened to taking her in alive"

"I improvised" Hunt shrugged his shoulders. "It's over"

"For you, I still have the mess to clean up. Agent Shaw looked at the Raven. "She really did change her looks."

Hunt returned to Charlie's cabin. He radioed the chopper and set up the extraction. Shaw stayed at Jim's cabin with the body. The FBI agent and her team would clear the crime scene and then return to the city.

Hunt would disappear after he let Castle and Kate in on the news. The Raven would hunt no more. He'd already set up his own extraction. His people were on their way.

Castle was watching Kate sleep.

Hunt stepped into the room. "Sophia is dead, it's over"

"Are you sure?"

"Son, I snapped her neck into. She is dead. There is no coming back from that."

"When can I take Kate home?"

"I'll arrange it; let her sleep while I get it set up." Hunt didn't ask his son about taking Kate to the hospital. He could tell he'd already made his mind up, he was going home.

He radioed his people; they could drop his son and Kate off at the loft, a little detour. Hunt went to the room to let Rick know the depart time. Kate was awake.

"Thank you" Rick told me what you did.

"It's over" He looked into Kate's eyes. "She won't be coming back"

Kate nodded. She was relieved. It was over, no court proceedings, no plea deals, or CIA cover up. It was finished. She was free. She started to ask him if he wanted to tackle 3XK and Bracken while he was at it. Kate remained silent. She would face those demons another day. Today Kate was going home.

Kate went back to sleep, when she woke up she was in her bed; at first she thought she'd dreamed the whole thing. She saw Lanie checking the IV bag.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?"

"Lanie? How did …When did you get here?"

"Girl, I've been here awhile. Javi brought me. Castle called from the Helicopter. He told me to get set up to take care of you."

"Castle told us you refused to go to the hospital."

"No, no hospital. Charlie "Kate pointed to the IV "I'm thirsty"

Castle came into the bedroom carrying a tray. "Oh good, your awake."

Kate noticed he'd showered and changed clothes.

"How long was I out?"

"Hum, lets see, the ride home, I carried you into the loft. Practice for when I carry you over the threshold... Around four hours, give or take." Castle placed the tray on the end of the bed. He helped Kate up to a sitting position. He retrieved the tray and set it in front of Kate. He had coffee, a strawberry milk shake, Gatorade, a bottle of water to drink. Cheese and crackers, fruit, soup and a sandwich.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want to drink."

Kate's heart melted once again. She knew he'd always take care of his family. She'd been family for quite a while. She reached for the coffee.

* * *

The end

Thanks for reading.


End file.
